Captains to Children!
by ItalyCatLuvsPasta
Summary: A major chemical leak occurs in the Seireitei from the Research and Development lab, Ichigo is the only one who can resolve it, but what happens when several chemicals mix to create a time reversing drug?...What you get is Captains changed into children! Read and Review! Rating may change at some point.
1. Chapter 1

"What're you yakkin' about!?" The orange haired shinigami barked at the red headed lieutenant. Both hands slammed down on his dining room table which was plated with breakfast foods thanks to Yuzu.

"Would you just quit yer' whinin' and come with me already?!" Renji yelled back. Of course, he probably could have prevented the yelling had he not barged in and wrecked the Kurosaki family's breakfast. It didn't help that he was in his stuffy gigai from Kisuke. The thing made him itch.

"I ain't going to help you right now, come back later! I gotta get to school and now I can't eat!" Ichigo yelled even louder than before, his nose only inches from his soul society friend's face, but as he did Karin stood up and punched him square in the head.

"If you and your boyfriend are gonna fight do it outside!" She bellowed, and with that Ichigo rubbed his assaulted head and patted Yuzu's shoulder.

"Sorry I'm missing breakfast sis, put it in the microwave, I'll eat it later." Ichigo said as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door dragging Renji along.

Karin then sat back down now that the cause of the noise was gone, and quickly finished up her food with her sister.

"Um...Karin..do you..." Yuzu started but then looked down, an almost embarrassed aura clung to her as she twiddled her thumbs together in her lap.

"Huh?...Do I what?" Karin stated as she took another bite of her sausage.

" I mean, do you think that red headed guy is really..y...you know..Ichigo's...erm..well.."

"Ya mean his boyfriend? In the literal sense? I have no clue, but it wouldn't surprise me at all." Karin said with a shameful side glare. "With our dad I'm surprised we don't all have problems.."

…..

Renji was in a ridiculous hurry as he yanked Ichigo along by the arm. Once they'd run outside the house they had started yelling back and forth once more, but Renji seemed to be done trying to convince the strawberry that he needed his help. Ichigo was stubborn as hell, and he knew if he didn't want to help, he wasn't going to. So he was just going to have to show him what he meant when he said there was a "problem" in soul society.

"Renji! Dammit! Let go!" Ichigo yelled as the red head ran him all the way to Kisukes, Ichigo was starting to wonder if there was a 'real' problem and not just something stupid but as soon as they had arrived at hat n' clog's place the orange headed teen ripped his hand away and landed a devastating kick to Renji's gut sending him flying across the road in a mass of dust.

"If it's anything to do with hat n' clogs it can wait! Dammit!" Ichigo ranted as he looked down at his watch and sighed with an irritated tic above his brow. "Shit, now I'm ten minutes late!"

"Why do you gotta be so damn stubborn! I told you there is a problem in soul society and captain Kuchiki sent me to get you personally!"

"I don't give a damn about- uh...wait...Byakuya sent you to get me?" Ichigo restated, having been left dumbfounded. Renji growled and hit Ichigo in the head.

"Stop calling him by his name! It's captain Kuchiki!"

"Why you little...!" Ichigo retorted but then he heard the bell from his school toll and he semi panicked. "Gah! Whatever it is it can wait unti-uuwah!?"

Suddenly Ichigo fell forward and faced onto the ground.

"Tch!..." He muttered in pain as he lifted his face from the array of rocks and dirt. "The hell!?" As he stood though he found the reason for his incident with his equilibrium. Kisuke Urahara stood right behind where he had stood, holding his body and still pointing the end of his cane at his new shinigami body.

"Hmhm..I think perhaps you should listen to Abarai-san this time..hmhm.."

Ichigo jumped to his feet with a speed that only an anime character could achieve and had an accusing finger jabbed in the shop owners direction.

"Don't just knock me out of my body without my permission! I can't miss today! I've got exams!" Ichigo somewhat flailed as he jumped about and tried to get his body back from the once-was captain of squad 12. To his dismay though Kisuke managed to all too easily evade the substitute shinigami's attempts. Finally he sighed and stopped jumping around like an idiot after his seemingly lifeless body.

"I've already got that taken care of Kurosaki-kun." Urahara smiled as Ururu brought out Kon who was all tied up and had his mouth taped. Ichigo stared at the stuffed bear..erm...lion in shock.

"Kon?...Why were you-..you guys went to my place!? What if my sisters saw you!? Uhhhg...you guys are really a pain in my ass.." Ichigo sighed in defeat as Urahara just smiled and ripped the tape off of the stuffed animals face without regard of the pain he plunged him into.

"GYAAAAHH!" Kon cried out with chibi tears in his eyes. "...W...W...Why!?"

But Kisuke gave no answer and simply shoved his hand into the lions mouth and searched for the mod pill.

"Gwwaagaaakgaa!?" Kon protested as Kisuke's hand searched him for the little green marble-like pill and finally found it, pulling it out of the distressed lion.

"Ah..here we go." Kisuke said and put the pill in the body of Ichigo's mouth. The group watched in silence as the body slowly seemed to wake up from a forced sleep.

"M...Mmm..." Kon muttered as he woke up in Ichigo's body. "..uh...tsk! Why you crazy old fart! Why'd you go n' kidnap me?!"

"Yeah hat n' clogs. Why'd you put him in my body?"

"Well to go to school for you of course. Hmhm.." The man smiled innocently and put his fan in front of his face.

Instantly Ichigo's shinigami form tackled his human body.

"COUGH IT UP KON!" Ichigo yelled but Renji yanked him off.

"Look! You said you can't miss your exams..so Kon will take them for you!" The pineapple haired soul reaper instructed as he kept Ichigo in a head lock.

"Like HELL! I'll fail for sure if he does it!"

Kisuke sighed and became serious once more, catching Ichigo's attention and halting his struggles against renji, thus resulting in his friend releasing him.

"Kon will act in your absence..the probability of you failing the exams because of it is almost a 100% possibility, but souls society needs your help now Kurosaki kun." The man said with all the focus.

Ichigo was suddenly a little more worried about what could be really going on.

"Alright...let me hear it then." Ichigo accepted and focused on listening to what the former captain could have to tell him.

"The gotei isn't sure how it came to be, but a gas has found it's way into the seireitei. Actually, it's only within the barrier of the seireitei. It's seemingly made up of a subatomic particle that will instantaneously burn a victims skin to the point it falls off of the body. Several victims have fallen to their graves from this gas. Research and Development concluded the make up of the gas but cannot fight it because everyone has been quarantined in the lower tunnels beneath seireitei."

"What? No way...well, what has Kurotsuchi done about it?" Ichigo questioned as he thought about how people had already been killed from the poison.

"He hasn't been able to do anything, that gas showed up yesterday morning, Kurotsuchi managed to conceal himself long enough from it's poison but even his defenses were breached and he had to evacuate and go beneath the seireitei. The worst part is they suspect that the gas was administered in capsule form somewhere..so it may be buried in the ground and slowly seeping out."

"Damn...thats- uh..wait! What do you want me to do about it!?" The strawberry panicked suddenly.

Kisuke simply laughed detecting his distress.

"Kurotsuchi found that the subatomic particles in this gas is made up to strictly destroy the soul data of a shinigami. Or any soul for that matter that is within the spiritual realm."

"Yeah so?"

"You're not a complete shinigami Ichigo." Kisuke smiled. " There is a chance the gas won't effect you because your subatomic make up is still living. Even though we mask it with this soul release. Plus you're initially half hollow. Meaning that you should be the opposite of what the gas is intended for. Hmhm..of course...that's just theory."

Ichigo's eye twitched in confusion and irritation as he tried to put this together in his mind. What was he asking?...

"What are you getting at Urahara?" Kisuke asked inquisitively as Renji opened up the Senkaimon.

"Hmhm...We need you to go to the seireitei and fix the problem. Kurotsuchi will let you in on the details. The chances of you being killed by the gas as well is aproximately 78.6% but again it's just theory! Haha!"

"FORGET IT!" Ichigo bellowed and made to take off but Renji grabbed him around the waste and pinned his arms. The substitute shinigami fought with all his might to escape.

"Don't be a coward Ichigo!" Renji snapped as he dragged him towards the Senkaimon.

"It's for a good cause Kurosaki-kuuuunn" Kisuke attempted at his comforting but Ichigo simply glared daggers at him.

"Are you insane!? I ain't gonna do it!" Ichigo flailed but in the end Renji managed to drag him into the gate to the souls society.

"..Hmm...I wonder if the boy wonder can save the day again..hm?.." Kisuke snickered to himself as he turned to Kon. "Well...off to school mod soul. Hmhm...remember..I'm breaking all the rules by not exterminating you."

Kon wore a large sweat drop and sheepishly smiled and put his hands up in defense, then saluted and grabbed Ichigo's school bag and took off towards Ichigo's high school. All too glad to get away from the shop owner.

...

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Things were quiet in soul society, ghostly quiet, everyone was underground in the tunnels. Of course, the quiet didn't last, not once the senkaimon suddenly opened up and Renji kicked a very pissed off Ichigo out onto the ground.

"You...!Tch...uh...whatever..where the hell is Kurotsuchi?" Ichigo asked suddenly and scratched his orange locks whilst looking around.

"In the tunnels, come on. If you come in contact with the gas it could be bad for you, and I know it'd be bad for me." Abarai said as both flash stepped their way while holding their breath to the underground entrance. Once inside, they were greeted by Hanataro.

"Ah, hey guys" The medic greeted happily but with his constant sort of nervous vibe. "I'm glad you decided to come help Kurosaki-kun.."

Ichigo sort of just side glared at Renji.

"Yeah..no problem." He said as he thought about him not really having the choice in the matter. Thanks to Kisuke. Whom he inwardly cursed.

Without much more conversation Hanataro lead the two down the long dark tunnels below the seireitei. Thankfully the little medic had a torch with him, but Ichigo had mentioned how they didn't need it with Renji's painfully bright red hair.

"There he is..go talk to him." Renji said as they walked into a room which had become accommodated with necessities such as food, water, bedding and medical supplies.

"Ah...Ichigo. Kurotsuchi seems to think you're the only one who can fix this poison in the air." Shunsui said as he chuckled but then leaned in to whisper to Ichigo. "It's just my opinion but I think Kurotsuchi actually caused this leak. He's been acting strangely defensive." He laughed as he offered Ichigo a dish of saki, but the orange headed teen denied it.

Ichigo just sort of brushed off what he said, it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if Kurotsuchi screwed up in the lab. The damn mad scientist.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get over here and listen to what I have to tell you?" The alien voice of Kurostuchi called after a moment of silence. He was standing in the corner of the room pouring different serums into different mixes clearly puzzled and frustrated.

"Uh..r..right. So what do you need me to do?" Ichigo questioned as he walked up to the man with the strange hat.

"I need you to first stand still." The lab leader said as he pulled out a slightly intimidating looking syringe. Ichigo's face immediately fell and he took a subconscious step backwards and put up his hands in defense.

"Uh..heh...w...what's that for?" The teen stuttered as the man took a step towards him and tried to grab his arm with his free hand.

"It's for you, this is a vaccine to defend you from the other gas." Mayuri said as he sighed and leaned his head to the side in frustration.

"What do you mean other gas?!" Ichigo flailed and continued to take steps back as Kurotsuchi simultaneously took steps forward. Eventually the substitute shinigami found himself pressed against the wall.

"There is now a gas leak inside my lab, things were fine until somebody deliberately flipped the safety valves to release the bio chambers. I assure you whoever did it will feel my wrath..now hold still." The scientist said as he moved again to inject the boy but Ichigo wasn't about to let that happen and ran out from under the man and took off, only to be captured by Soifon who'd been watching along with the others.

"You'll get that shot and you'll do it now!" She demanded. "Or so help me I'll have you held for treason!" She shouted as she pinned him to the floor and stomped on his head.

"TREASON!?" Ichigo protested in agony at his head being crushed into the cement floor. He squirmed a little but was too afraid to really piss her off. Of all the captains..he had to admit, she was scary.

"Well naturally anyone who has the ability to help...but doesn't wish to, must be in on the crime. Hmhm.." She answered in an evil tone. Ichigo just squirmed.

"Come on I'm not letting that creep stick me with th-uhn! Hey! Dammit!" He squirmed more as he felt the stinging pinch of the injection pierce his leg as he was pinned to the floor.

"There now really I'm not sure why my patients always squirm so much.." Kurotsuchi complained as he walked away syringe in hand. It wasn't long before Ichigo vomited into the water over the edge of the path and felt utterly miserable with a massive gloom cloud over his head.

"T...The..hell did you stick me...with.." Ichigo muttered as he shuttered and tried to clear his head. His vision was becoming splotchy.

"Temporary side effect...give it another ten seconds.." Kuro said as he went to his table of science wares and picked up a small map. Ichigo was amazed to see that the toilet head was right, his intense nausea went way after exactly ten seconds. Hmph, had to give the man credit, he may be a mad man..but he was damn good at it.

"Now listen, I need you to watch closely because I hate repeating myself so try your best to pay attention with that feeble little mind of yours." The captain said without care and pointed down at the map. "This here is my lab, I'm sure you can at least get that far without help."

The substitute shinigami continued to twitch in irritation at the mans utter disrespect and arrogance.

"Once inside, go to the left of the room in the very back, there will be a vault door. Use this key code to get in, its 8773849. Do not forget it. Upon going in there will be a panel of switches and knobs, of course I'm the only one that can use this but you will have to make the machine believe you're me. It's voice activated. After it accepts that you're me, flip the left Q9 switch, it's blue. Do not mistake it for the Q9 that is indigo, nor the Q7 which is Navy. Just the Blue. Now then, once you've done that a piano keyboard will eject itself and you must play the notes of God Save the Queen. If you play them wrong you will not survive the blast that my security panel will release in self destruction.

"WHAT!? I CAN'T REMEMBER ALL THIS! GOD SAVE THE- YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ichigo bellowed as he jabbed at the map and then spun around. "FORGET IT! THIS HAS DEATH WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!"

"Stupid human boy, take this." Kurotsuchi said and handed him a key card. "This is a by-pass, I already set it up in case you would end up being too incompetent to follow my instruction." He snapped with annoyance. "You humans never cease to amaze me, how do you actually maintain life with your limited brain function?"

"Don't you have something else to tell me!?" Ichigo snapped having heard enough of the mans degrading.

"Only this, if you don't manage to shut off the gas the whole of soul society will be under plague within twenty four hours."

"No pressure." Shunsui smiled. "Just use that card there and everything will be fine."

With that Ichigo was feeling more than exasperated and made his way away down the tunnel with Hanataro.

"I'm sure captain Kurotsuchi sama is just tired from all his work." The black haired boy from fourth division soothed as he and Kurosaki treaded along. Ichigo watched as every now and then a rat or spider would scurry across the cold, damp floor below him.

"There you go. Good luck." Hanataro said as he smiled and let Ichigo out.

…...

"Tch...damn that guy.." Ichigo complained as he stood before the massive doors of the research and development lab. Slowly he walked in and looked around ever wary of any crazy booby traps that guy might have set up. The room was cold, and he could feel the tingling against his skin from the gas that he was walking through but couldn't see or smell. It sort of creeped him out how it felt like it searched his skin for a way to get through.

As he came to the vault door he sighed and held the card key tight in his hand to be sure he didn't lose it some how. It would be his luck today. With a clammy hand he gripped the door handle and twisted the cold steel knob and walked in. The feel of thickness in the air was more so in here.

"Tch...it WAS him. Damn that guy! Playing it off as a mysterious gas. It's his fault..."

Cautiously the strawberry pressed an activation button on the control panel, and it wasn't a moment later that a voice came on a speaker that said "Voice Authorization Please."

Ichigo inwardly grimaced. _'Do I really have to try to sound like that idiot?'_

"Tch...mm..." Ichigo took a deep breath and blushed feeling rather humiliated. '_What am I supposed to say!? I have to make it believe I'm him? What would he say?' _ After clearing his throat Ichigo took another breath and slammed his hands on the panel.

"Come now I don't have time for this nonsense! It's me Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" Ichigo ranted in his best mad man Kurotsuchi voice. With much anxiety he waited, and after a moment the computer spoke again.

"Welcome back Captain Kurotsuchi." The system said and Ichigo slouched in relief and let out a huge sigh.

...

REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo couldn't even begin to relax even though he'd already managed to trick the computer. Now it was time for all the other nonsense, thankfully Mayuri had given him the access card. With a quick _'swip'_ he slipped the card through the reader and heard a high pitched tone and a green light switched on, and then Ichigo pressed the lock down button for the vault levers for the gasses contained there. A blue light flashed as the levers moved on their own back into position and then locked and metal caps were sealed on top of them.

"Phew...did it." Ichigo said as he wiped the beads of sweat from his head and leaned back, but as he did he hit some sort of button and an alarm went off and it sounded like something exploded in the ceiling above him. "-the hell?!" Ichigo jumped back and watched as a white fog began to pump out of the vents in the room. "GAK!?" He flailed as he choked and coughed on the fumes. "_Kurooostuuuchiiiii!_" He panicked as he stumbled around out of the room and closed the doors, but the white mystery fog was blowing out of the vents in the main lab room as well. "NO! No, no, no, no, no!"

Soon the room was filled with the white gas and all Ichigo could do was run around trying to find a way to shut it off. Finally he found his way back to the door to the control panel but the door was locked and he realized he'd locked the key card in the room. With a quick burst of strength he swung his sword at he door, only to see that it didn't cut through no matter how many times he hacked at it. In an attempt to defeat the attack of white fog he ran back over to the main room and started slamming on buttons and switches to make it stop.

"Why me!?" Ichigo complained but soon found himself growing dizzy, and it wasn't long before he collapsed onto the floor.

…..

"Wake up you stupid fool!" A familiar crackly voice jolted Ichigo from his sleep. "Are you just going to lay around all day!?"

"Hhhhnnng..." Ichigo muttered as he attempted to stand up. "What happened..."

"Honestly if I need something done I must simply do it myself..." Kurotsuchi said.

"Please, Mayuri sama...leave him to me." Unohana said but Ichigo could barely get his eyes to focus on her. "Hmhm...you caused a bit of an accident here in the lab. It's okay though, things are getting fixed up." She said with a sweet smile as Ichigo tried to stand but found himself still weak from the fumes earlier.

"Where is all my strength?" The substitute asked anonymously as a few members from squad four lifted him onto a stretcher.

"You pressed an all release button. I told you not to touch anything! Now not only did the gas valves you'd sealed, re-open, but you also released all of my experimental gasses and drugs.. Do you know what happens when some chemicals mix?"

Unohana gave a sickeningly sweet smile to the man with the painted face and he simply glared and turned away to continue resetting and rebooting his system.

"Please Kurosaki-kun..get some rest..." She said and Ichigo couldn't help but obey as he lilted slowly back to sleep. Apparently the room almost suffocated him when he'd passed out.

…...

Renji walked into his Captains office and sighed handing him the written report of what Ichigo had done. The good and the bad.

"Ichigo Kurosaki managed to shut off the valves releasing the deadly gaseous fumes, there is no longer any danger within the seireitei involving the bio-hazards. Captain Kurotsuchi did say though that we need to pay attention to everyone's physical and mental status the next few days, apparently Ichigo stumbled into a release and allowed every gaseous fume in the Research and Development lab to escape into the air. He says that it pumped into the air for approximately two hours before he found Ichigo unconscious and managed to fix the problem." The red head read in a tired tone.

Byakuya didn't seem to respond too well though, he sighed and stood, and his lieutenant watched him as he seemed to wobble a little. Jumping to his feet Renji stood by his captain ready to catch him.

"Uh...C..Captain?!"

"I...I'm feeling ill Renji. I'll be in my room." Kuchiki stated as he put a hand to his head and dizzily made his way to his room and bed.

"S...Sir?" Renji tried as he attempted to help his Captain into his room, but he only received a glare and realized that his captains 'pride' wouldn't allow him to get any help.

"I'll call for you later. For now, go." Kuchiki said and the moment he'd shed his captains coat and laid down, his eyes shut and he was all but instantly asleep. Renji nearly held his breath with worry and tried to figure out what might have come over his Taichou.

…...

"Nnnnnggg..." Kon whined in exhaustion as he practically dragged his, or Ichigo's, body back to the Kurosaki house. "This is what humans have to go through?" He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his head which pounded hard within his skull.

"Oii...Yuzu...Karin..I'm home.." He said as he slipped his shoes off and closed the door behind him.

"Ichigo-niisan. ^^ I missed you, how'd you do on the exams?" Yuzu asked happily as she took off her oven mitts, she'd obviously been making dinner.

"Mmm...it went fine..I suppose.." Kon answered with a yawn, Yuzu could tell he was weary. "Where's Karin?"

"She's at a friends house. Oh! This came for you today in the mail." She said in her innocently cute voice and handed him a letter.

"Hn?" Kon wondered as he began to open it, but instead just stuffed it in his back pocket as he made his way upstairs. "I'm pretty wiped out from those tests...I'm gonna take a nap."

"Okay! I'll go get you when dinner is done.." She smiled and all Kon could manage to do was raise his hand in acknowledgment as he made his took each stair step carefully. He felt like he could literally just face plant into his pillow.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a pair of large dark eyes, making him jump in shock and fall back into the wall behind him, creating a loud 'THUD!'

"Uh..Nii-san? Are you okay?" Yuzu called up the stairs, her voice was ridden with worry.

Kon sighed in annoyance and rubbed his rear end as he stood.

"Fine Yuzu. Goodnight." He called back and walked into Ichigo's room and closed the door.

"Where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked in a harsh tone as she stood in front of him with a defensive stance and watched him lay down on the bed.

"He's in Soul Society. Duh. Didn't you know that?" Kon asked as he rolled over and tried to close his eyes and sleep, but Rukia wouldn't allow it, she planted a hard foot on his back making him grunt in pain.

"When did he go to soul society?!" She asked but then saw the letter sticking out of Kon's pocket and pulled it out, opening it up and reading it. "Who's this from?" She asked curiously.

_'Hello Rukia san!_

_I hope you don't mind but the reason I kept you fighting hollows for me was because I knew you wouldn't really like Ichigo going off to fix the melting skin problem in the Seireitei! I knew he'd be alright though. Ichigo is fine and in the infirmary.'_

"INFIRMARY!?" Rukia shouted as she paused her reading in time to curse Urahara. He had drawn little chibi's of himself on the page in different areas, possibly to lighten the mood. She decided to get back to reading.

_'You probably stopped reading there to inwardly yell at me, ahaha! All you need to know is that things are fine, Ichigo saved the day again. :D Try to keep Kon under control, Oh, and have him call in sick tomorrow from school. Ichigo will need to retake his exams, and we don't need Kon doing the retakes. :) See you later Kuchiki san!'_

And that was it. Apparently he'd planned out everything. Rukia inwardly cursed as she couldn't go back to soul society yet, she had been assigned the duty of taking out all the masses of hollows that had been pouring in recently, and with Ichigo gone...

"Uhg...I'm turning in.." She muttered but all she heard were quiet snores from Kon who was laying, still fully dressed in his uniform, on the bed and drooling in his sleep as his face suggested he was dreaming something 'pleasant' about something Rukia didn't really want to know.

With ease, she hopped up into Ichigo's closet and laid down under the covers and put her mind to rest for the night.

...

Review this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Renji went in to check on his ill Captian. He still couldn't figure out what had gotten him. He was fine, but then it was like it suddenly hit him, he was dizzy and somewhat nauseous. And after reading the report from Kurotsuchi, he was concerned, everyone was supposed to pay attention to the well being of those around them for the next few days, and then this?

"Captain Kuchiki?..." Renji nervously said as he knocked on his captains door. He knew Byakuya didn't like being disturbed in the morning, but he couldn't help it. What if he was dead in there or something? With that thought Renji opened the door, but didn't see anyone. "Uh...erm...c...captain?" He tried again.

Suddenly the red haired Lieutenant heard a strange shuffling sound, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. He tried to follow the sound but it led into a darker hallway which led to the bathroom.

"Byakuya Taichou?..." He began but as he did a small white blur darted past him and Renji's stomach sank. What the hell was that?! With a hand on the wall to steady himself, he creeped around the corner to look into the main of the bedroom yet again. Nothing there. A ghost? Was that what he'd seen? He felt his skin become damp with nervousness.

Ever so quietly he padded his way into the office again, but didn't see anyone. Suddenly he heard a tiny voice say:

"Scatter...Senbonzakura..."

Renji instantly froze as he watched soft pink flower petals fill the room but he knew all to well that those flower petals were the farthest thing from soft.

"C...C...Captain Kuchiki?! Whats going on here!?" Renji panicked a bit and took off for the door right as the petals swooped in for the kill. "The hell?!" The lieutenant barked as he slammed the door behind him feeling the petals hit the door, but to his surprise they did not destroy it how they normally would have. Thinking perhaps it was a test, he peeked in the door again, but saw no one. This was starting to spook him a little so he drew his drew his sword and made his way into the room, but what he saw when he turned the corner into the bedroom made him drop it entirely. There sat a little child, with long black hair and dark blue eyes, staring at him from the bed.

"...W...who are you?" Renji questioned, but the child did not reply. Instead he pointed the sword, which he was having trouble lifting, at the lieutenant and aimed to speak again, but Renji flash stepped to him and snatched it from his hands. "Do not play with a captains sword! It's dangerous!"

"Ima captain though!" The boy pouted and stood up defiantly. Then it struck Renji like a block of lead. Long black hair, dark blue eyes...that same prideful attitude.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

The child smiled happily and then ran about the room, his little feet making soft padding sounds. Renji all but screamed in terror.

"Captain! You're a kid! I mean..You..you're...a very little kid...how old are you?" Renji asked, but the child simply shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know huh, this was gonna be fun. "Oooookay...um, I think this may be the physical and mental change that Mayuri was talking about. We better get you to either him or Unohana..." He said as he approached the little boy but when he did the little captain spoke.

"Bakudou..four...Hainawa..." Suddenly a rope wrapped around Renji's upper body binding his arms to his sides and keeping him from moving as the child knocked him down.

"Hey! Captain what are you doing!?" Renji protested as he tried to escape. Great, not only was the notorious Byakuya a little kid now, but he still had all of his power! Not a good combination!

"Hmhmhm.." The boy laughed as he ran off, but as he did he bumped into none other than Shunsui who'd come to see how he was feeling after Renji had told him he hadn't felt well last night.

"Uh...well who are you little one? Byakuya doesn't much like people in his office. Hmhm..."

"Don't trust him! That's Captain Kuchiki! Something changed him into a little kid! Grab him!" Renji yelled as he still struggled to free himself from binding.

"Oh?..." Shunsui said as he moved quickly to grab the little boy but as he did the child flash stepped out of the way and once again spoke.

"Bakudou 26, Kyokko.." Byakuya said as he suddenly disappeared along with his any trace of his reiatsu.

"Uh...Hm...come on Kuchiki, this isn't a game kiddo, this is serious. We've got to get you to the infirmary..." Shunsui said as he tried to listen for him but the boy was already gone. "Well, I lost him."

"Tch..damn..."

Shunsui released Renji from the binding and helped him up.

"How did this happen Lieutenant?" The man asked as he looked around the room and saw that most of the furniture was shattered from the senbonzakura attack earlier.

"I don't know, he went to bed not feeling well last night, so I went to check on...erm...I went to talk to him today, and he was like that..." Renji said as he rubbed his arms and made sure that all the paperwork his captain had been doing last night was still preserved on the writing desk. Carefully he slipped it back into a drawer to keep it safe.

"Well, I'll go search for him, you go tell the task force and tell Kurotsuchi. If this happens to anyone else, we could be in a lot of trouble.."

…...

"Mmm..." Ichigo mumbled as he woke up, he was only half dressed and had an oxygen mast on his face. Carefully he removed the plastic and yawned heavily. He felt a great deal better than he had before, thank goodness. He'd definitely have to get back at Kurotsuchi for that one. Slowly he stood up, keeping a hand on the rail of the bed in case he was hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Ah you're awake, I'm glad. I'll go get you your clothes and some water." Unohana said as she smiled sweetly and turned away leaving the room.

"Hmm...at least I did it...aaaawww man...I wonder how Kon did with my exams.." He said as he hung his head in agony. "I hope he at least got one question right...hmm...I'll have to tell them I was sick or something and thats why I failed..."

Suddenly he heard the very light sound of running in the room.

"Hm?..." He wondered as he glanced around, taking in every detail of the room. "Who's there?" When he asked that, little Byakuya showed up and was standing right in front of him with an unfaltering stare "..!?"

"Ichigo...Kurosaki...get me something to eat." The boy demanded and folded his arms.

Ichigo twitched in irritation and leaned down to him.

"What was that...?! You can't just go making commands kid. You'll get enemies that way.."

"Make me something to eat!" He yelled again, this time taking an offensive step towards the orange headed almost shinigami.

"Tch...heh...how old are you kid?...like four? Listen up, I don't take orders from-" But Ichigo didn't get the change to finish before a resounding slap sounded through the room. In shock Ichigo looked down at the boy. He'd slapped him! "Oh I can't believe what an obnoxious little brat you are!" He said as he grabbed the boy by the hand to take him to someone who could do something with him but Byakuya just bit his hand making him wince and call out in pain, letting go of him. "Hey! Get back here!" Ichigo yelled as he ran after him, but when he darted out of the room he bumped right into Unohana spilling the water all over her white captains jacket and black underneath " Uh...C...C...Captain Unohana..." Ichigo stuttered and backed up a little in utter fear.

"Hm..." She smiled murderously innocent. "Kurosaki-kun, please get back into bed...before I sedate you..." She said sweetly holding up a deadly looking syringe.

"Gah! O...Okay!" He panicked as he spun around and quickly got back into bed, his body trembling a touch. This woman could terrifying. He'd have to learn her real story, and why she had mastered that evil smile.

…...

"Captain Kurotsuchi! I need your help!" Renji said as he went into the lab to find the scientist sitting at his super computer typing away at the keys.

"Let me guess, someone you know has had their time reversed?" He said with a chuckle. Renji was taken back by this.

"Uh...y...you knew?"

"Of course I knew! I knew the moment I tested the gasses...they mixed creating the ingenious time reversal drug. Hmhm...right now it's airborne and I'm trying to create an antidote for it."

The red headed soul reaper watched as Mayuri typed and typed and read and read all the different symbols and characters on his large computer screen.

"So who fell victim to it?"

"It was...ern...Captain Kuchiki.." Abarai replied and it wasn't a moment later that loud boisterous laughter ripped through the lab, Kurotsuchi wiped his eyes.

"Hehe, how perfect...the prideful leader, changed into a child..tell me...how old is he?"

"I don't know...he looks like maybe he's four?"

Mayuri chuckled again.

"How brilliant I've been working on making this for quite some time but couldn't find the right equation, and now here it is! An accidental success! Hmhm..."

...

Review for me please? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Renji ran all the way to the squad 8 barracks to search for Shunsui and after being allowed in, he sighed in relief when he saw the little shrunken Byakuya sitting on the floor playing with a toy car. However, the red haired lieutenant took a panicked step back when he saw who else was sitting with the little boy. A child with medium length silvery white hair and bright childlike green eyes and a coloring pad in front of him, which he drew pictures on with a blue crayon. He seemed to be a little younger than Byakuya, whereas Byakuya seemed between four and five, this child seemed to be maybe two or three.

"Who is that!?" Renji bellowed startling the unidentified boy and making his eyes water as he hid behind Byakuya.

"Please keep your voice down. Jushiro is rather timid..." Shunsui said as he patted the white haired boy on the head to sooth him. Renji near collapsed.

"Y...You mean that kid is Captain Ukitake?!"

Again the boy cringed at the shouting and held onto Shunsui's black shihakushou. The captain of the 8th squad sighed and stood. Still holding little Ukitake.

"It seems the time reversal chemical is still floating around, and unfortunately it's floating around faster than it was before. Kurotsuchi has also informed us that it effects people with stronger spiritual pressure. Which apparently is why it's us captains who are being affected."

Renji face palmed and was again about to yell out is distress with the subject, but caught himself and just grunted in annoyance.

"So...what are we gonna do?..What if head captain gets..you know...um...turned into a kid too?" He started and at that moment Jushiro yawned and laid his head down on the captain's shoulder.

Shunsui sighed, this was a problem. Kurotsuchi hadn't yet found a cure for this epidemic, what if he got infected before he found the antidote? They'd all be stuck as little children!

After a moment of silence as they listened to Ukitakes quiet snores and Byakuya's immitation car sounds, Ichigo walked in face full of curiosity and concern.

"Uh..oh hey Shunsui.. Renji, is...is it true? Is that kid really Byakuya?" The strawberry asked as he moved his arm in a circle motion to relieve some pain in his shoulder. "I met him earlier, demanded me for food."

"Yeah that's him, I wouldn't mistake that cocky attitude of his. How are you feeling?"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his head, but then took more notice of the little white haired boy laying on Shunsui's shoulder. He looked at the little haori he wore with the 13th division kanji on it.

"Uh...i...is that...?"

"You got it. Thats captain Ukitake...I'm not sure how or when this is happening, but it's happening. I guess the captains are more at risk for this change than anyone else. Tch...if you hadn't gone and messed up.. ." The red head muttered under his breath as he turned to look away, a tic of irritation appeared on Ichigo's face.

"You got somethin' to say to me Renji?" He growled as he side glared at the lieutenant, who acted more like an obnoxious brother to him. He watched as Abarai simply put his hands up suggestively.

"I'm just sayin' if you hadn't pressed that release button we all could have been spared this escapade..."

"Why you pineapple headed punk!" Ichigo yelled and took a fist full of renji's shihakushou, the lieutenant grabbed him back and both growled and squabbled but as they did head captain himself came in through the door. Once his presence was finally detected by the two seemingly teenagers they froze in terror. Both letting go of the other and standing still with their hands at their sides.

"Hm..." Was all Yamamoto said as he looked away from the two and to the small children.

"So this is Jushiro Ukitake, and Byakuya Kuchiki..." He said in his aged voice as he kneeled down to Byakuya and watched him curiously.

"Yes sir. The other captains and I are taking turns in watching them. It seems they still have their abilities, so we have confiscated their Zanpakutou."

Head captain seemed to be pleased by this act and stood once more.

"Continue to make reports of any changes they may take on..." He instructed, in the background behind him Renji and Ichigo both took on an old man's stance and mouthed the words _'it's a crisis!_' "It is to be considered a crisis of utmost priority!"

The two shinigami's snickered in the background but did their best to conceal it. As Shunsui bowed Yamamoto turned and made his way out of the room, but it wasn't a moment after he was gone that the smell of burning fabric was made apparent and they both looked down to see a tiny flame at their wastes, they panicked but as they did the flame raced around their midsections and then the lower part of their clothes dropped as if they were pants.

"Huh?!" The two flailed and reached down to pull up their now severed shihakushou's.

Shunsui burst into laughter as the two held up their garments and ran out of the room to the storage room to find new ones.

"Haha...Sensei, you still hold a hint of comic relief..." He laughed as he heard the two young shinigami fight their way down the hall to try and evade any on lookers.

…...

"Honestly this equation is beginning to upset me...Nemu! Bring me another stack of papers! Don't doddle!" Kurotsuchi snapped as he continued to research and study and write down his results.

The woman promptly and expressionlessly followed the order and brought him his request.

"Sir...perhaps, if I may, could I suggest something..." Nemu asked in a bold move of confidence.

The scientist paused and his pen tip snapped. He turned silently and looked up at her, a brow raised as he pondered whether to smack her or listen. Finally he chose the latter.

"Well get on with it girl!"

Silently she bowed and took hold of the spare pen and began writing things down on the paper. A series of numbers and symbols and brackets and mathematical side equations until finally she stopped and set the pen down. Kurotsuchi leaned forward with immense curiosity and read what she'd written. His eyes widened as he read her theory, which proved to be the answer to all of his failed equations.

"Nemu! How dare you give me the answer! I could have found it out myself had I had more time but how can anymore focus when they have people like you holding all the answers!" He bellowed but then sighed and looked down at the paper once more. "Hm...I suppose since I created you it's my doing anyway, hmhm...I'm certain there isn't anyone in this or any other world as scientifically able as I."

With that he stood and left the lab and proceeded to make his way to the head captain to further inform him of his research thus far. As well as the punishment force, they needed to know as well.

…...

That evening around ten all that was heard was the giggles and happy playing of little children within the squad 8 barracks. As of now it was Toushiro who had custody over the little devils. Not only that, but now they had another issue, as of now Unohana's Lieutenant was now leader of the fourth division because Unohana herself had been subject to the chemical now, and was now a child like the others.

"Nnnnnnggg...I can't take this!" Toushiro panicked as he banged his head on the wall, the children though noticed and thought it was funny so they all began to follow suit and bang their heads on the wall while laughing hysterically. "Stop that! All of you sit down now!"

After his shouting he looked down to find them silent but Ukitake's lip was quivering and he hid his face behind his little hands. Byakuya had his nose pointed straight up and his arms folded, while Unohana's eyes became teary.

"C..Come on now, don't cry, it's okay...I...I was just...shh..." Toshiro tried to sooth but when he did Ukitake began to bellow out large sobs knocking a chibi Hitsugaya backwards onto his rear. He clambered to his feet again trying to calm the child before he attracted too much attention. But at hearing him cry, Unohana began to cry as well, it wasn't long before people began to knock on the door and ask if things were okay.

"Hm?...really you have no talent with kids..hm...perhaps it's cuz..." Shunsui began, as he stood in the doorway but thought better of it. Instead he walked in and sat down on the floor and opened his arms with a smile and all at once the two crying former captains jumped into his arms and he shushed them soothingly.

"What were you going to say? Is there some trick to handling kids?" Toshiro asked with curiosity as Byakuya went over and kicked him in the shin. "Youch! Hey! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled making the tiny Kuchiki boy step back in shock, but instead of crying like the others he just stuck his tongue out.

"You're stupid Shiro-kun! We don't like you yelling at us!" He finally spoke and kicked Toushiro again five or six times in a row and laughed as the short (yes short) captain hopped on one foot in irritation and pain but then punched the boy in the head.

"Uh...y...you bully!" Byakuya whined as he rubbed his head and little tears formed at the corners of his large dark blue eyes.

The two stopped their quarreling however when Kyouraku stood and laid down the now sleeping children on their beds and covered them up. The two watched as he went over and stood before them looking down at them with a raised brow and a half smile.

"Hmhm...you two really know how to cause some noise don't ya? Hmhm..." Shunsui stated as he took hold of Byakuya's hand and led him to the corner. "Be a good boy and stand here for five minutes understand?"

Byakuya instantly looked upset and looked up at Shunsui with hopeful, hurt eyes.

"B..But...I don't want to.." He said in a defensive tone and looked down in frustration.

"Hmhm...you're not supposed to like being punished kiddo...stand here for kicking captain Hitsugaya. When the time is up, you can go to bed. Got it?" He said with all the authority. Toushiro was amazed, he smiled in relief.

"You seem to be better with kids than me Shunsui san.." He laughed and sighed heavily, but was surprised when Kyouraku smiled and chuckled in agreement but then put a hand on his shoulder and led him to a corner on the opposite side of the room.

"Uh..e...eh? What're you doing?" Toushiro asked in complete confusion as he was made to face where the two walls met.

"Punishing you. Hmhm...Just like Byakuya.."

Toushiro blushed furiously and spun around to face him.

"What?! Have you lost your mind captain Shunsui? I'm a captian!" Hitsugaya stated the obvious in an appalled tone of voice. He immediately tried to walk passed the other Captain in frustration and embarrassment but he was stopped when a tight hand rested on his shoulder again.

"Hmhm...you didn't exactly act the part of an adult. Shiro-san." He teased with the name but then sighed. "You hit him as well, come on, be a good sport and lead by example. Bad behavior is not allowed. Right?" The older man said with a playful smile as he looked down at the smaller captain.

"Tch...right." Toushiro said as he blushed even more and reluctantly turned around to face the corner as well. "It..It's only for him though..." He added to make sure that the elder captain understood that he wasn't standing there in the corner like a child because he was told to. But rather to enforce the rules and show that no one gets away with breaking them to little Byakuya.

...

Review and I will update again!


	6. Chapter 6

Could I get some Reviews here? :) There are plenty of you who seem to like this story! And I'm so happy you do! So please leave some feedback! :D Enjoy chapter six.

...

Morning came almost too fast, Shunsui and Renji were taking turns watching the little captains, and now came the issue of finding them clothes that fit them. Kurotsuchi had said that the only reason their captains haori and shihakusho had become small as well was because it was on them when they became small. Clean and simple. Now however, he said that the clothes which had been miniaturized would soon simply deteriorate, because clothing is not living whereas a shinigami is, well, at least in a sense.

Last night had been rough for Renji, who was put to post to watch Byakuya and the others. Whilst Jushiro and Unohana had fallen asleep somewhat easily, the Kuchiki boy was a tad more stubborn. His lieutenant couldn't believe what a handful he was, the normal plain and regal captain was the most troublesome when turned to a child. After he'd been removed from his 'time out' last night, he'd been instructed to go to bed, which he did, but he refused to sleep! He simply laid there for hours and hours staring at the ceiling. Finally at around three a.m however, the child fell victim to his mind's calling for rest, and he drifted off to slumber. Unfortunately though for the red haired lieutenant, all three of the children had decided to wake up at six this morning, which to Renji was simply too early for today.

"Hey! Stop running a muck in there! Just take a piss, wash your hands and get out here!" Renji snapped through the bathroom door. The two small boys had refused to allow Renji in with them, so he stood outside the room. But all he could hear was clattering, and giggling and splashes of water, and other sounds.

"Hm?..." Captain Komamura hummed as he was walking by. "Who exactly are you shouting at, Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji stiffened a little but then took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm waiting for the boys..."

The fox man's ear twitched in curiosity.

"You let them go in by themselves?"

"Well yeah, their not babies...well..I mean Captain Ukitake is a little younger than Captain Byakuya...but-"

_CRASH!_

"Hm...?!..."

Renji looked a little confused at the door and was about to shove it open to find the source of the sound of destruction, but Captain Komamura beat him to it, swinging it open with one large shove. When he did out came little Jushiro, at least what Renji thought was him, but what he saw before him was a well decorated mummy. Toilet paper wrapped around every inch of his body. A random long strand of silvery hair escaped the wrappings though, and one of his eyes was visible. The lieutenants jaw dropped.

"W...Wait...where's Byakuya?" He questioned more to himself as he looked into the restroom but found no one, but what he did find though was an open window on the opposite side of the room and a shelf pushed up to it to act as a latter. "B...B..Byakuya!" Renji bellowed in frustration, huffing heavily as if he were a bull to tame. "Tch! He's loose! Again! That brat!"

Suddenly laughter was heard from behind him and he swung around to see Captain Komamura cracking up at the sight of Renji panicking over his missing chibi captain.

"Hahaha, Lieutenant, perhaps you should take parenting classes?" He chuckled as he walked away.

"Uh..w...wait! Captain! Aren't you going to help me find him?!"

The fox captain stopped and turned half way to look back. "Hmhm, I'll make a report of it."

Renji wore a tic of irritation on his head which was beaded with sweat.

"...uuuuhhhghgg...alright, come on Ukitake...let's go fi- uh...h..hey! Ukitake!? Where are you!?" Renji flailed once more as he realized he was holding just a bundle of toilet paper instead of the child's hand. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

…...

"Hey!...Ukitake!..." Ichigo called for the boy, Renji had come bursting into Shunsui's office where he also found Ichigo and explained that both boys were missing. Thankfully Unohana was with Soi-fon. So she probably wasn't about to get lost, but there was still the matter of finding Byakuya and Jushiro. So now it was an all seireitei search for the two, everyone pretty much knew Byakuya probably wouldn't get into serious trouble, or at least wouldn't get hurt while he was gone, but Jushiro was much younger.

"Way to go Renji..." Ichigo side glared with a weary hand to his head.

"It wasn't my fault! He was supposed to be in the bathroom and then he wasn't!"

"Let's just find the kids and then get them back, I gotta go check out what Kurotsuchi thinks about all of this. Hopefully he's found a cure.." The substitute shinigami commented and continued to run and search. Flash step was the fastest way to cover the most ground in hopes of finding the shrunken captains.

"Ichigo! Has there been any news of their whereabouts?" Toushiro asked as he appeared beside him and they came to a stop.

With a heavy sigh Ichigo shook his head. "No, not yet. Hasn't Soi-fon's minions found them yet?" He said with an irritated tic above his brow.

"If you mean the task force then no, they haven't located them yet..." Hitsugaya answered but suddenly there was a massive explosion and the whole west side building fell, Ichigo and Toshiro looked on in shock as they took off to advance whatever menace had entered soul society at such a terrible time.

Upon arriving the sound of laughter was heard, but it wasn't innocent. It was more or less excited, and what they set their eyes on was a little boy with spiky black hair and deep brown eyes, a tattered haori, and he was swinging a sword around like a maniac.

"K..K..KENPACHI?!" The two shinigami belted out in sync as they coughed a bit on the dust in the air from the explosive attack on the building. The sun shone brightly and it landed on the child's slightly psychotic grin. He appeared to be around the same age as Byakuya now, between four and five.

"Ichigoooo!" The boy screamed out as he flash stepped and soon him and Ichigo were in a death match of chase.

"T..T...Toshiro!" Ichigo hollered as he ran at blinding speeds.

"KENPACHI ZARAKI!" A massive voice bellowed over the chaos, this caught the child's attention and he stopped and lowered his sword, trying to find the source of the command.

"Huh?..." Kenpachi questioned but saw no one, it wasn't a moment later that he was grabbed from behind by none other than the head captain himself, and his sword was then confiscated. "Uh...Old man Yama?" The boy questioned as he began to struggle but the older man was far more strong and there was simply no fight. Even if it was the power junky Kenpachi. Out of no where a cotton candy head poked up from behind the Head Captain. Yachiru had a frown on her adorable face. Her pink locks framing it perfectly.

"Kenny that's bad!" She snapped and Kenpachi furrowed his brows and looked confused.

"Bad?..."

She walked out from behind Yamamoto and carefully stuck a little black collar around his neck, clasping it shut and sealing it with some sort of Bakudo. Almost immediately the child Zaraki wobbled a little on his feet as he became adjusted to the suppressor.

"This will keep your power in check. Ichigo Kurosaki will be your care taker. No questions." The man said as he opened his eyes just a little to see the defiant boy glaring up at him. "Is that clear." He added with a dangerous but controlled tone.

"mm...Yeah..." Kenny replied and then Ichigo ever so cautiously made his way back and wiped his head with an exasperated expression.

"My charge huh..how'd I get dragged into this... ~.~" Ichigo wondered as he stood before the boy.

"You are best suited to control him. Substitute or not. Do not lose him." Yamamoto said but then walked away without another word. It wasn't five minutes that the Head Captain was gone that Kenpachi spun around and punched Ichigo in the gut, catching him completely off guard. Ichigo flailed and was knocked back on his ass.

"Nnngg!?" He groaned as he held his mid section and stood up wearily. How could one little boy have that much of a punch!? "Why you little brat!" Ichigo snapped as he took the boy by the arm.

"Ichigo! Don't lose your temper..." Toushiro reprimanded and the orange haired soul reaper simply sighed and inwardly cursed at him and everything that was happening thus far today.

"Hmhm... I'll help you take care of Kenny kay?" Yachiru said in an overly cheery voice as she and the others made their way to search for Byakuya and Jushiro.

…...

" Captain Byakuya!" Renji yelled along side Shunsui, but it was then that the older man smirked for a brief moment and put a hand on Renji's shoulder, signaling for him to be quiet for a moment. The lieutenant obliged of course and stood by in silence as they listened carefully. Once things were quiet, they could hear the tiny sound of a little child running, and suddenly Shunsui swung himself around and reached his arms out to catch a tiny Kuchiki Captain. It was only when he snatched him up that he became visible.

"Hmhm...as I thought...tell me child how long have you been following us?.."

Renji literally collapsed to the ground in complete shock and exasperation.

"Following us!?"

Shunsui looked at the fallen lieutenant and snickered.

"Mhmm...he's been using a Bakudo spell to conceal himself entirely. It's all been a game, hasn't it Captain Kuchiki.." The man said as he held onto the squirming boy tightly to keep him from escaping once more.

"Why you little snot!" Renji shouted but the raven haired boy simply stuck his tongue out.

"Why don't you head back, the others are still searching for Jushiro, and I'd like to join them. You can stay there and watch after your captain."

Renji lowered his head to look down at the child, things were really getting out of hand. Plus he kept losing the damn kids! He never thought he'd be a good parent, and now he knew for a fact he wouldn't.

…...

"Look kid, you'll do as I say cuz I'm watchin' ya right now until you grow up again, then you can chase me around and whatever, but for now stop having fits and just stay by me." Ichigo scolded Kenpachi, every time he turned around the kid was gone, or running away from him. Around five years old was plenty old enough to follow the rules! He wasn't about to have this brat give him a run for his money.

Kenpachi just glared and looked down at the ground and nodded. At least that was something, he nodded.

"Alright then. Now lets keep looking for Captain Ukitake.." Ichigo finalized and they began the search once more. The searchers were starting to get concerned, Jushiro was just a kid, not even old enough really to keep himself out of danger. At least Kenpachi, Unohana, and Byakuya were closer to the age of common sense.

"Jushiro!" They called together and searched everywhere they could find. But the child was no where to be found. Even the task force couldn't find him.

"Honestly can you not even keep track of one little child?" A scraggly voice came from behind, Ichigo turned around to see Kurotsuchi holding up a very tired but very happy-go-lucky looking Jushiro by the back of his shirt.

...

Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long to update. I've got plenty of excuses of why. Haha, Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for your reviews! Ah! They are great :) I was starting to think I wasn't going to get any feedback. :) thank you for your support and thank you for correcting me on sake. Instead of saki. :)

* * *

><p>Kurotsuchi literally tossed the three year old into the air in ichigo's direction. The substitute shinigami managed to catch him but not without falling backwards and landing on the ground.<p>

"-the hell?! Dont go throwing the kids!" Ichigo shouted as he stood and held little Jushiro close against his chest. The scientist just turned away and sighed.

"Have you managed to find a cure?" Ichigo added as the silver haired child began to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"No. I've come close but each time it has a deadly side effect...I'll bring you the antidote when I have it made Kurosaki.."The man said as he walked away. Ichigo got the feeling that he would have ignored him had he tried to push the matter further, so instead he simply began to walk back to shunsui's office, Kenpachi following along beside him. Kyoraku seemed to be the only one able to keep the shrunken captains contained. At least according to Renji.

"You tired Kenpachi?...I know that suppressor must be hard to adjust to.." The little spiky haired boy shook his head no.

"No. I'm hungry..."

Ichigo sighed.

"When we get back up there I'll see if i can find someone to get you some food. Im sure Ukitake is hungry too."

Together they made the walk back, this was a lot more than Urahara had mentioned. He didnt know he was gonna be nominated as best babysitter. This whole situation was exhausting him. Yachiru had clung onto Kenny for a while, but she didnt get along with him as well in his new age. So she had run off to supposedly 'help kuro-tan find an antidote'.

"Ah...so you found Jushiro...is he alright?"Shunsui asked as Kurosaki walked in holding Ukitake in his arms as he slept silently. Kenpachi holding ichigos left hand.

"Yeah, he's alright. Captain Kurotsuchi found him. I'm not sure where, but he brought him to me. He also says he hasn't found a cure for…well whatever you guys are calling this.."

Shunsui sighed and looked down thinking hard about the events of the last few days, sipping his sake, which seemed to never run out.

"Uh…what do I do with these kids?…"Ichigo asked sheepishly, he could use some relaxing. He'd spent all day searching for Byakuya and Ukitake.

"We had a room in the fourth squad barracks made up specially for the kids. Captain Shunsui will help you bring them there." Nanao said as she adjusted her glasses which glinted in the light of sunset. Shunsui looked surprised and looked up at her but then smiled as he stood with a weary sigh and took little Ukitake from Ichigo. Kenpachi for some reason refused to let go of Ichigos hand though, so the three made their way out the door.

As they walked into the room for the little captains, Ichigo couldnt help but look beyond annoyed. He looked around seeing the hell that had broken loose about the area.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ichigo bellowed as he took hold of the front of Renji's shirt. The red head nearly growled and stood up.

"You think this job is easy?! Byakuya taicho is impossible!"

Thankfully Unohana was just laying down playing with some of what he assumed was the soul society version of play-dough. But Byakuya was using a brush to color ink all over every inch of the wall. Ichigo huffed an angry sigh and went straight to the boy and loomed over him with a near evil expression.

"Oi…Byakuya, what do you think you're doing…?" The teen demanded in a dark voice. Byakuya didnt even flinch, he just kept drawing crude pictures of Renji.

"Ichi-kun..you never made me food…" Was all the child said and with this Ichigo twitched in fury. He knew if he said anything it would come out as a yell so instead he grabbed little Kuchiki by the arm and firmly brought him to a corner in the room and stuck his nose in it. Surprising the hell out of the kid, as well as Shunsui and Renji.

"Stand here. You know drawing on walls is against the rules…don't you dare move from there until I say." Kurosaki instructed with a stern cling on his voice.

'Hey! Don't you think you should show more respect? Thats a captain!" Renji protested but didnt even get a chance to continue when Ichigo jabbed a finger at him.

"Shut it, THAT is not a captain. THAT is a little boy who needs to learn respect. You let him color all over the walls cuz he's your captain? Why don't you grow a brain in that pineapple head!"

Suddenly the sound of clapping was heard and the two shinigami turned to look over at Shunsui who was laughing quietly and clapping his hands together.

"Hmhm, very good Ichigo..I think I'll leave you both in charge here." The man said as he handed a sleeping Ukitake to Renji. Kenpachi was once again clinging to Ichigo's shirt.

"Wait a sec!…Why are we having to watch these kids if you're a captain! Shouldn't you have the responsibility?"Ichigo questioned as he gave the captain a doubtful and accusing look.

Shunsui smiled sheepishly and held his hands up in defense.

"Haha..easy..I'll be back. I've got to report to head captain about this. And to be honest, you need to stay with us in here Ichigo. If I end up falling victim to this then someone's gotta be here to watch us kids.." He said as he made his way out.

Ichigo slouched over and looked down at Kenpachi who seemed to only care about holding onto his hand. Slowly he made his way over to Byakuya who was still in his corner.

"…alright you can come out now. But you're gonna go clean up that ink. Renji will help.."

"Wha!? Why me?" The red head retorted. Ichigo just glared.

"Cuz you're the one who couldn't control him in the first place!"

At that moment the two felt a strong shiver fall fown their spines, so they looked off to the side and saw the normally calm and cheery Unohana glaring at them. She held probably the scariest aura about her that ever came off of a five year old.

"Stop yelling." She said and then yawned and rubbed her eyes. Renji looked at the time and saw that it was getting pretty late.

"Lets get some food in here for them.."He suggested and carefully laid the sleeping Jushiro on a cot and covered him up.

"I'll go get it...I'm sure Hanataro knows where to find something. Hey..uh, Kenpachi, you're making my hand sweat. Why don't you go play with Byakuya." Ichigo said and tried to urge the child away but he wouldn't let go. The strawberry smiled sheepishly. "Eh… ..K..Kenpachi..I gotta go get you guys some dinner…can ya let go?"

"No! Ichigo's mine!" The boy shouted and clung on even harder.

"Uh..uwah?! C..come on kid leggo! I'll be back…but you gotta let me go.."

Renji couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Ichigo flailing his arm around trying to get the leech called Kenpachi off. Unohana was giggling as well.

Ichigo struggled to pry his entire arm free but when he did the child squeezed harder. And for a kid, he had a lot of strength! For some reason that didn't surprise him.

"Alright come on Kenpachi.."Renji interviened and forcefully made him let go, but he became a squirming and fighting mess when he did. Still, Ichigo used this opportunity to take off closing the door behind him.

Byakuya ran from across the room and glared at Kenny.

"Ichigo's not just yours! He's mine too!" The little captain yelled with a glare that came off as more of a cute pout. With all the yelling, Jushiro woke up and started to whimper out little tears.

"Ichi…" He cried in a tiny voice. Renji was beyond confused at why the miniature captains were all whining over Ichigo. He went over and pet Ukitakes head.

"Hey, hey…come on guys whad'ya need him for when ya got me?" He suggested with a smile and with that the group of kids looked to him and seemed indicicive but agreed and went over to the Lieutenant. Gaining a victorious and prideful grin from him.

….

"Hey, uh…Kira…do you know where I can find some grub for the kids?.." Kurosaki asked as he sighed heavily at the thought of having to feed four kids three to five times a day.

"Uh yeah, come with me.." The blonde shinigami instructed and Ichigo followed.

The sun was fully set now, and only a faint haze of light coated the sky's horizon. A few stars poking through the blue and black blanket of night.

It wasn't long before squad four had a cart full of meals for Ichigo, Renji and the little guys. The substitute shinigami wondered if perhaps he could sneak off tonight after they were asleep and get back to Karakura. Ichigo felt not unlike a butler as he pushed the cart into the room and started serving the kids. Renji was left in exasperation as the captains instantly let go of him and ran for Ichigo the moment he walked in.

"Alright, you guys eat up cuz when your done your all going to bed. Got it?"

"I dont get it why are they so obsessed with you?…" Renji asked as he started eating.

Ichigo just smirked as he sat down and started eating as well.

"Heh, maybe they just know who's actually better.."Ichigo laughed as Renji glared at him and simply snapped 'what?!'

"Uh…hey! Don't throw your food Ukitake.." Renji corrected but it was too late, a splatter of soy covered rice was plastered over Kenpachi's face. He immediately flung his chicken back but he missed, hitting Byakuya instead who let his jaw drop in shock and was clearly upset. The Kuchiki child stood up and threw a handful of rice back at Kenny and soon it was a food war between everyone.

"Gak!? No! Stop! All of you!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to stop them but the kids scattered and it was impossible to catch them.

"Kenpachi! Do not use your chopsticks as throwing needles!" Renji yelled as he tried to snatch them away. Unohana stood up and glared.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho…" She muttered and outside the room the only thing that could be seen or heard was the displaced screams of Renji and Ichigo and a huge red light that escaped through any crack or crevice in the door frame. Followed by a huge explosion.

Inside the room Renji was holding onto Ukitake protectively. Byukuya and Kenpachi were fighting over who got to fight Unohana and Unohana was just in the middle of a kido incantation when Ichigo had had enough.

"Alright, that is it!" He scolded as he tried to capture them but the little captains began flash stepping about the room, thinking it was a game. Renji yelled out in frustration as the beds were knocked over and left over food was thrown everywhere.

The red haired lieutenant clenched his fists in aggrivation. "Would you all stop that?! Sit down n-"

"BANKAI!" Ichigo interupted as he lit up.

Renji was left in shock and waved his hands at his friend while still trying to hold onto the three year old on his arms.

"Are you insane?! Don't be all like 'bankai' on them!" He protested as he tried to yank on Ichigo but he disappeared before he had the chance to. He held little Ukitake close as the next thing he was able to see was Ichigo appear periodically about the room as he snatched the captains up. Then the substitute shinigami appeared beside him with all three of the hoodlums and set them on their feet.

"Alright! Listen up!" Ichigo said in a big voice. "You three have pushed my patience until now but it's gonna stop." He scolded the three as they looked up in slight fear.

"Ichigo…" Renji mumbled under his breath as he watched and looked around the room at the chaos.

"You are all gonna help clean this mess up as soon as I'm through with you. You're getting a spanking for causing all of this on purpose and not listening." He finished and with that put a bed back on its legs and sat down, pulled Byakuya over his lap and began laying down swats to his backside. "Honestly this shouldn't have had to happen.." Ichigo said in a quieter tone and blushed. This was embarrassing for him as well. But what else was he supposed to do? Let them get away with it?

He made sure not to swat him too hard but hard enough for it to sting. It wasnt long before the little boy began to whimper out and cry.

"Ich…Ichigo…let go!" He cried and ichigo lightened up a bit but kept on.

"Are you going to listen to us now?" He interrogated little Byakuya.

"Yes!" The young captain cried out as he squirmed a little more.

With that he let the child up and pulled him into a hug as he cried a little more, then let him go. When he did he ran straight over to Renji who hushed him further. Next up was the one who exploded the whole east side of the room with a kido blast. Unohana.

"Okay come on, lets get this over with.." Kurosaki said and patted hid lap, but she hesitantly took a step back and tried to flash step to the door, however, his bankai step was quite a bit faster and caught her in time.

"Please don't make this hard.."He sighed in exhaustion and sat back down setting her over his knee. "Okay, you're getting this too, and from now on using kido is not allowed. Understand?" He spoke as he looked up at Kenpachi and Byakuya as well. Quickly he began dealing out the same punishment as what he'd given Byakuya. And he could only hope that when they were adults again, they wouldn't remember this. That'd be too much for him.

"Owwy!" Retsu cried almost as soon as it started. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. Girls.

"A bit more Unohana..you shot your kido at us. You could have seriously hurt someone.." He explained as he spanked a little harder for emphasis. Renji just looked away, it was embarrassing to watch his captains get punished this way. He too hoped that they wouldn't remember. Then it struck him, Unohana was scary enough as an adult, what would she do if she DID remember? A chill ran up his spine and he shivvered. Maybe she'd kill Ichigo and not him. Heh, cheers to hoping right?

After a few more swats Ichigo let her up. A sniffling sobbing mess, though he'd only given her about fifteen spanks. Same as Byakuya. Which in all reality wasn't that bad.

"You're not gonna attack anyone with that stuff again right?" He asked gently as he wrapped his arms around her. For some reason she smelled of flowers, which was rumored to be the smell of death. This made Ichigo's stomach sink, maybe she'd kill him when she was back to normal?

"Uh-uh…"She answered as she wiped her face then made her way back over to Renji. Which was apparently the safety zone.

Kenpachi surprisingly enough started whimpering before Ichigo had even started. Who knew out of all the captains he'd be the most emotionally fragile? Heh, he'd have to mention that to him when he was himself again.

"Kenpachi…you okay?" Ichigo made sure as he placed him over his lap too. The only way he could even do this and not be driven mad was to only view them as unruly children who need to be disciplined. After the boy nodded his head Ichigo started. It wasn't long before the kid was squirming and began to whimper.

"No more! I'm sorry…"He said almost instantly and the substitute's heart fell. Really he thought Kenny would have been the strongest of the bunch. He couldnt have been more wrong though. After the spanking of fifteen swats had been delivered he hugged Kenpachi and smiled.

"Heh, it's not so bad. All kids get it at some point. Now come on..all of you guys are gonna help me and Renji clean up this place before anyone comes in to check on us and I get yelled at. If we can get it done in twenty minutes then you all get ice cream!" Ichigo said in a hero voice, fist pumped in the air. Renji just smiled having no idea he'd be that good with the brats.

…

Finally, the room was cleaned, and it only took the group 18 minutes. Yes they counted. The older captains, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Unohana had run around the room smiling happily as they cleaned and sang strange soul society childrens songs that Ichigo had never heard before. Even ones that made fun of Head Captain which made him laugh.

Ukitake had more or less just picked up the pillows from the bed and then jumped on them, but at least now it was done. And just in time, at the moment Ichigo and renji were sitting down out of breath after scrubbing the ink off the walls with Byakuya when Shunsui came back in.

"Oh?…so you managed to keep things cleaned up huh?..Well good, apparently Kurotsuchi believes he's close to a break through.." The still adult captain informed and he would have never known how happy the two shinigami were to hear that news. "You kids better get to bed. It's pretty late." He added before leaving again.

"Uuuhhg…he's right…lets get some sleep.." Renji stated but when he turned to look at Ichigo he saw that he was passed out on the floor with the kids piled on top of him, fast asleep. "Heh…so much for ice cream.." He chuckled and threw a blanket on top of them and rested against the wall, too lazy to actually get into one of the beds.

…...

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviews! :)

...

Ichigo woke up in complete pain, his back ached like he was some sixty year old grandpa. He realized he'd passed out on the floor last night. Biggest mistake ever. As he sat up he looked around and realized something was very wrong. But his still asleep mind couldn't place what it was. Finally it hit him like a sack of rocks.

"Renji!" He shouted as he clumsily staggered to his feet and grabbed the Lieutenant by the front of his shirt and shook him violently.

"GAK!? WHAT?!" The red head screamed as he jumped to his feet in a 'Where's the fire?!' way.

"Where's the kids?!" Ichigo yelled as he looked about the room in a frenzy. He searched behind the dressers, under the beds, and anywhere else small kids could hide. This was not the way he would have liked to start the morning.

"You lost them?!" Renji panicked back as he too began to search for the little captains.

"No I didn't _lose_ them! I woke up and they were gone!"

"Would you two please stop yelling so early in the morning...?" A feminine voice asked from somewhere unseen. The two turned to the doorway and saw Nanao standing there with her hands at her sides and a green folder in one of them. "Captain Kyoraku has taken them outside...follow me."

In a massive sigh of relief the two young shinigami followed her out into the hall.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" An obnoxious voice bellowed through the building. Ichigo spun around to try and locate it but only heard a loud 'THUD!'

"Mmffmfmfmmffhhmmmffm!?" Ichigo heard and turned around again and flailed taking a step backwards as he saw Renji fighting to get up off the floor. His face against the cold wood. He'd been tackled by two strange kid's he'd never seen before. Nanao was as confused as he was and watched as he ripped Renji out from under them.

"Who the hell are you!?" The mail lieutenant questioned as he rubbed his sore nose which had been so cruelly smothered against the floor.

"Aaaawwwwww you don't recognize me?" The little girl asked in mock sadness but just snickered and wrapped her arms around a little boy with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes.

"No..." Ichigo muttered under his breath in denial as he got awkwardly close to the girl and looked into her large blueish-gray eyes. Then did the same with the little boy, their noses all but touching.

"...Tell me this isn't Toshiro..."

Renji and Nanao looked dumbfounded behind him and then became utterly exasperated. Not again. The girl with long blonde/orange hair smiled hugely and glomped the boy harder.

"Yep! Isn't he adorable!? Haha! It's me, Rangiku chaaaaan~ ^^" She giggled.

Ichigo face palmed hard core and sighed.

"Don't use 'chan' after your own name! Now come on, we gotta get to the others." Ichigo instructed in annoyance. He wasn't angry with the kids, but he was damn irritated with Kurotsuchi. Tch..some scientist. This was all his fault!

"So how old are ya Rangiku?.." Renji asked skeptically. She smiled up at him and opened her hand twice.

"Ten!" She yelled making the group cringe for a moment.

"I'm right here ya know, you don't gotta yell.."

Rangiku pouted and stuck out her tongue. "Hmph!"

"Oi...Rangiku...how old is Toshiro?..Like..three? Four?..." Ichigo asked as he looked down at the boy and they continued down the hall. When he did though the child glared daggers up at him.

"Six!" Toshiro shouted back. "And I don't need Ran-chan to talk for me!" He yelled making Ichigo trip in shock. He stopped though and smirked down at the ice shinigami.

"Heh, shorty...you've just had a problem with height since forever haven't you..hmhm..." Ichigo teased as he pinched the child's cheek.

"...Reign over the frosted heavens...Hyorinmaru!" The child yelled suddenly.

…...

"Hm? What's that rumbling?" Shunsui asked but was answered as Ichigo, Nanao, Renji and a girl he didn't recognize launched out of the double doors of the barracks drowned in an avalanche out of season. "Oh?..."

"ICHIGOOO!" Ukitake, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Unohana all called out as they ran to the rescue. "Why you obnoxious little snot!" Ichigo growled as he picked Toshiro up by the front of his shirt and yanked Hyorinmaru from him. "Ya know if I was't so nice I'd call that an attempt on my life shorty..."

"Don't touch Hyori-kun!" Toshiro protested and tried to get it back by jumping all over Ichigo but just sighed and used a low swing kick to knock Ichigo's feet out from under him. The shinigami dropped the ice boys sword and fell on his ass in the snow again.

"My..you seem to have your hands full don't you..."Shunsui said as he picked up Toshiro's zanpakuto. The ice shinigami immediately tried to snatch it from the older captain but Kyoraku simply put his hand to the kids head and stopped him easily. "Ah-ah...hitsugaya kun...you dont get your zanpakutou back until you're your right size again."

With this Toshiro pouted and looked down but was soon accompanied by the other small captains. Byakuya smirked as if he hadnt fought for his sword as well when Renji had taken his away.

"Nng...where's that creepy scientist...no wait..you know what...I'll go get him myself.." The substitute shinigami finalized and flash stepped away before the little captains could tackle glomp him. Shunsui watched as the children began to whimper and throw fits at the almost-shinigami's departure.

"Hm...seems Kurosaki has become the honorary mother of these miss fits..hmhm.." Kyoraku stated as he began to sooth the little ones.

"Alright kiddos, we're gonna go get some clothes for you guys before yours fall off hmhm..they're fraying pretty bad."

The kids seemed excited to be going somewhere other than the confines of the yard they were playing in.

...

"Oi! Kurotsuchi!...open up!" Ichigo tried as he knocked a little harder on the doors of research and development. Finally he just decided to kick the doors in. He didn't have the patience right now to sit there and knock all day. For all he knew, Mayuri was just ignoring him. Which really wouldn't surprise him in the least.

"Tch...crazy old man..." Kurosaki muttered as he stalked in with an irritated expression. "Hey! Captain Kurotsuchi!...I could use that antidote about now!"

For a moment he looked around and was confused. But then he saw Kurotsuchi's hat go by beyond some large control boards.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me." The strawberry said as he walked after the guy. He decided to take a leap and took hold of Kurotsuchi's shoulder but as he did, the man that was facing away from him seemed to fall apart. The jacket fell off of a coat rack and what was left was the hat sitting upon a little boys head. The child had vibrant blue hair and bright amber eyes. He was about the same size as little Jushiro. Ichigo was standing there in complete fear. His face had terror written all over it.

"...ohhhhh shit..." He cursed as he looked down at the child. This was bad, this was very bad. The child's eyes were red though and his face was tear stained. Ichigo looked closer at the child and saw that his little shihakkusho was soaking wet from his legs down and partially up his front. Clearly he'd wet himself at some point, how long had he been in there as a kid? Ichigo counted it up and saw that it had been probably at a very minimum of 42 hours.

"Hold on Kurotsuchi...uh...no, I'll call you Mayuri while you're like this. I'll get you outta here okay?"

The child just whimpered out a quiet cry and looked around. He seemed to be very distressed at something.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as he looked about the room but saw nothing out of place.

"N...Nemu..." Mayuri cried quietly and pointed off in a corner by a desk where there were papers scattered on the floor.

Kurosaki took the boy by the hand and had him show him what was wrong. When he got to where the little one wanted, he saw Nemu laying on the floor. She looked dead but Ichigo knew she wasn't human.

"Nemu...she hurts..." Mayuri whispered and looked down at his fallen lieutenant.

"Uh...n..no. She's okay, she just needs- uh..."Ichigo blushed from head to toe and looked down at the unconscious woman. She needed to be recharged. Ichigo remembered what Kurotsuchi had done before to charge her up, and it was...well...

He sat back for a moment and mentally prepared himself.

"Tch...dammit! I can't...I can't do this!" He stuttered to himself as he continued to blush. He looked down at little Mayuri and the child looked up at him with a strong hope in his eyes. with that Kurosaki gulped and shut his eyes closed tight. A few more deep breaths and he opened his eyes again and opened up the front of Nemu's shinigami uniform and took hold of both of her breasts. Blushing furiously he started moving them in a rotating motion, nothing happened though. He took another deep breath and groped her harder and did circling motions with her plump breasts. Ichigo was fine with getting this over with until a faint beep was heard and the woman began to let out displaced moans of pleasure.

"Uh...uhh~" Nemu moaned as Ichigo charged her batteries. He blushed furiously and inwardly cursed himself with the growing problem in his pants.

"Oohhh~.." She continued to blush and let the charging continue.

"Tch...damn it get fully charged already!" Ichigo demanded as he climbed on top of the girl and continued to fondle her breasts only much more quickly and firmly, he killed himself inside for enjoying it to a point. This was the most awkward thing he'd ever had to do! Even over spanking the captains!

"Ah...aaahhh!" Nemu moaned out much louder suddenly and arched her back as she laid beneath Ichigo, following was a chime that sounded signalling that she was charged. Ichigo's face went from red to ridiculously cherry as he couldn't help but feel like her charge completion was similar to a sweet orgasmic finish.

Nemu looked up at Ichigo, breasts exposed and blushing. Panting and a little confused as to why it was Ichigo who had charged her.

"Kurosaki...Ichigo.." She stated as he slightly flailed his way off of her.

"Y...yeah..your batteries were dead so...I...I had to charge them...uh...you..I mean.." He corrected himself and picked up the little captain and handed him to her. "He got the virus too...I guess he's been stuck in here for a while. We should get him to squad four n' have them take a look at him." Ichigo instructed but then spun on his feet and ran out of the research and development lab and immediately had the senkaimon opened up and jumped in.

Nemu felt her own clothes becoming soaked from Mayuri's wet clothes. She held him close though never the less and brought him to Isane in squad four.

...

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait! There's been some crazy family issues going on here and I was in Washington. Hope you all had a fun and safe Halloween!

...

Ichigo dove out of the senkaimon into Karakura and immediately launched his way through the shop owners doors. Kisuke, who'd been sitting calmly drinking his tea jerked his head up at the visard.

"Huh?..Ooooooh Kurosaki kun... ^^ I wasn't expecting you...tell me how ar-"

"Can it hat n' clogs! You have no idea what I've been through! I need your full attention and no funny buisness got it?!"

Kisuke simply closed his eyes and grinned as he sipped his tea. He then sighed.

"Yes it does seem you are rather stressed..." He mentioned almost more to himself. The man with the green and white hat looked up at Ichigo and smiled. Seeing that he was open to hear his news, Ichigo began.

"Alright...the condition in soul society is crap! Everyone is getting that damn virus! Toshiro, Byakuya, Unohana, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Even Matsumoto!"

"Oh? How interesting!" Urahara proclaimed as he sank his fist into his oposite palm.

Ichigo took a breath to continue his ranting.

"And ya know what happened just before I came here?..." Ichigo started again, weary written all over his face.

Kisuke looked at him calmly waiting for the answer.

"Kurotsuchi has fallen into it too! Hes no more than...like a two year old kid!" Ichigo bellowed as he got closer to Kisuke. "And ya know what that means?!" He paused again as he clutched his head with both hands and proceeded in flailing about the room. "That means I'm screwed! Cuz now he can't make the antidote! Do you have any idea how hard it is to deal with bratty little captains? 'No it's mine!' Or 'wah! he pushed me!' And ya wanna hear the best part!? Toshiro, who's six now, was all oh "reign over the icy sky or whatever hyoriwhatsit called" at me! HE TRIED TO KILL ME HAT N' CLOGS!"

Kisuke tried his hardest not to laugh hysterically at the panicking teen. But he couldn't help but let a few displaced snickers get free. Ichigo however, caught on right away and got painfully close to the man and glared daggers.

"You..." Ichigo growled in a beyond annoyed way.

That was it, Kisuke couldn't hold it in any longer and erupted in laughter. It wasnt long though that he managed to calm down and he sighed heavily as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"..haaa...oh Ichigo..hmhm..I can see you've nearly reached your limit with this situation. Wait here.." With that the man stood from the small table and made is way out. The orange haired boy didnt care what that guy did as long as he fixed the problem in soul society. With a weary sigh he rested his chin in the cup of his hand and silently fumed at the table.

He spent this time wondering if he'd totally failed school or not. And what Rukia must have told his family to get them to believe that he hadn't simply gone missing. He just knew Karin was gonna punch him a new one when she saw him again. He could just hear her now.

Kisuke walked out right in the middle of Ichigo's quiet sulking and would have choked on the gloom cloud had he not gotten the boys attention.

"Here Kurosaki kun. I made up some tea for you...my personal favorite.." The retired captain spoke as he set a cup infront of Ichigo. Its delectable scent rising up to meet his senses.

"Oh yeah?..and what kind is that?" Ichigo asked as he took a small sip.

"Fresh Earl Grey. From whole leaf." Kisuke answered as he poured himself some fresh tea now that his own had gotten cold.

Ichigo sighed and welcomed the tea. Of course, he was more of a coffee drinker to be honest, but this stuff was pretty good.

"It's good..." Ichigo sighed and continued to sip at it. Though not too quickly, he kept both hands clutched at it to help absorb the heat through his skin.

"Now then...what is the condition of the captains...age...demeanor..."

Ichigo sighed again and drank some more before speaking.

"Well...Ukitake is like two or three, Kurotsuchi is the same...maybe a little younger actually. Byakuya is like five...same with Unohana and Kenpachi. Toshiro is six...and Rangiku is ten..." The teen answered. " And Renji has no idea how to handle them at all..." He added as he sipped his tea again but side glared at the thought of the idiot soul reaper.

"Ah...so you're more of the mommy then huh.." Kisuke concluded but instantly held up his fan to attempt to defend himself from the daggers Ichigo sent in his direction. "..J..Just an observation Kurosaki kun!.."

"Keep em' to yourself!" The strawberry retorted and then yawned and sipped more of his drink which was running out.

"You seem tired Ichigo, why don't you get some rest in the guest room." Urahara suggested as he glanced up at the clock.

The shinigami substitute just sighed and stood up from the table and scratched the back of his head.

"No, thanks but I gotta get back to those brats and find a cure...maybe the...maybe the squad 4 members were able to find a reversal drug.." Kurosaki answered and started to make his way to the door but he started feeling a little off kilter, and possibly dizzy. He groaned as he again pressed his hand to his head. "God I feel like I'm spinning..." He mumbled and tried to regain his balance by propping himself up on the wall.

"Are you alright?..." Kisuke asked as he stood and made his way over to the boy.

"Y...yeah I'm fine..." Ichigo replied but started feeling a bit heavy. He needed to sit down again, but he also knew he had to get back to the seireitei. What if someone else had been infected? He just hoped Aizen didn't chose anytime soon to show up. Wouldn't that be a party.

Kisuke didnt buy it and stepped between Ichigo and the door as he tried to open it and leave.

"Hm...you really don't look so good Ichigo. I insist you rest here for a while..free of charge." The man stated and smiled at the last bit. Ichigo growled a little. "Tch...not a chance...the last time I woke up here that creepy ass servant guy of yours was in bed with me! Uh...mm...damn it..my head.."

"Hm...you really seem exhausted. You know back in ancient Rome and Greece, Valerian root was used to treat insomnia..and used as a sedative in medical practices...it goes rather well in tea." Urahara mentioned and gave Ichigo a knowing grin. The orange haired boy looked confused and blinked his amber eyes a few times but then looked shocked and glanced back to the table and his empty cup. He jerked his attention back to Kisuke and glared taking a fistful of his jacket.

"Why you sneaky bastard! D...did you drug me?!"Ichigo snapped and tried to shake the man by his coat but it was no more than a pathetic attempt as he started to feel all foggy in the head.

"Hmm?...my what a silly accusation!..i simply gave you a tasty tea that-"

"Urahara!" Ichigo interupted and the blonde man sighed and gave Ichigo a sympathetic look.

"You need sleep Ichigo." Kisuke said and in one easy movement picked Ichigo up before he collapsed. The teen went wide eyed as he was carried bridal style across the room.

"K...K...Kisuke! Put me down! I...I'm a grown man!" Ichigo flailed as he tried to free himself but lacked the strength to do so. His cheeks were as red as they come, this wasn't any light blush dusting, this was like if someone saw him, they'd think he had a fever because of how hard he was blushing.

Kisuke simply chuckled and held Ichigo closer as the boys body began to relax. The orange haired shinigami reluctantly rested his head against the mans chest, as he drifted into dreams.

"Hmhm...stubborn boy.." Urahara chuckled and laid Kurosaki down on a cot in the spare room and covered him up. "Can't have you going mad from stress..."

After securing Ichigo for a good rest, Kisuke began to ponder what the next plan of action would be.

...

Review! I'll make the next one longer, i promise!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reviews! More are welcome!

...

Soul society. A world where, as the name suggests, holds residence for the souls that pass on from the living world. Generally a calm place for the most part, and just like the living world, many areas ridden in poverty but also wealthy classes of people. Of course, there is also the Seireitei, which for lack of better terms, is the government and place of military practices. It has had it's share of turmoil, and 'crisis'. However, no one was, or could have been, prepared for the chaos that would infect the whole of Seireitei when the research and development lab made a crucial mistake in security and biochamber upkeep. Not even Yamamoto could have seen it coming.

...

"Seireitei is hereby under lock down, no one is to come or leave Soul Society. Even the cleaners are to be halted. These orders come from head captain!"

"Yes captain!" The second squad members bowed and made their way out of the barracks following SoiFon.

Apparently when Ichigo had left, the little captains had completed rebelled against all authority. Byakuya was the ring leader it seemed. Shunsui had done his best to stop them, as did Renji. But they werent ready for the binding kido that Byakuya had used on them. Of course, Byakuya was a master at kido. Unohana had then promptly knocked the two out! There was no telling what this little group of terrors could do. Thankfully Kurotsuchi was still in the infirmary, so he was still safe with adults caring for him. And Toshiro had found it too annoying and "stupid" to go along with it. Rangiku was too busy dressing him up in cute outfits that squad four had made for them. But the others were somewhere in the Seireitei. Again. The task force was spread through the entirety of the Seireitei, searching for them. Unohana was a problem though, being a medical expert, she threw kido blasts at precise points to ultimately knock out anyone that came to stop them. The remaining captains didn't know what the little ones' plans were, but they were raising hell. Well, actually, they weren't. That was the problem. Between Byakuya and Retsu, the little gang had managed to knock out at least a dozen shinigami so far. But the problem now was that no one had seen hide or tail of them for almost two hours. And the Seireitei was on high alert. With almost their entire squad forces out of commission, they were extremely vulnerable. If anyone outside of Soul Society were to find out.

...

"Let's go. " Byakuya instructed, Ukitake was on Kenpachi's back the way Yachiru would have been, Unohana nodded and walked with their leader into the under ground tunnels. Which they knew there would be people searching for them down there too, but Kuchiki had a plan.

After the children made their way down the damp and musty halls, Byakuya stopped them after about a mile of traipsing and opened the Senkaimon, he knew that the task force would detect it on the monitors, but they wouldn't be able to get to them in time. Carefully the little captains stepped through and Byakuya lead them down the skinny pathway through the tunnel at a quick dash.

"Come on, baka Yamamoto sama will have them coming after us. Don't fall, if you do I can't save you." Little Byakuya said in his child-like voice and glanced back at his followers.

"Byakuya kun, are you sure we can make it?" Unohana asked as she ran her way through the darkness on the light path. "Our spiritual pressure isn't as stable...see.." She observed as she looked at the edges of the path which was fraying and cracking as they sprinted.

"Hm..." Byakuya muttered as he noticed it as well. He knew that if they started to grow weary the path could shatter or evaporate entirely. But then he got an idea. In one quick leap he jumped up and did a careful back flip and landed easily on his feet in the back of the group as they ran and in one swift movement unlocked Kenpachi's suppressor collar, which fell and disintegrated in the abyss.

It wasn't even a second later that blinding yellow-gold energy exploded from Kenpachi's entire body. The child maniac grinned excitedly and took off at lightning speed down the path, easily jumping over Unohana as she was running, and laughing hysterically.

"Byakuya-nii, are you sure that was okay to do?" Unohana asked quietly as her and Byakuya were forced to flash step within running just to keep up with Kenny.

"Watch.." He replied and looked down at the path and the two looked on as it became wider and brighter. Not to mention just a little more stable at the sides. Unohana smiled happily at the boys genius but gasped when suddenly the four launched out of the tunnel and found themselves in the sky, falling down towards Karakura town.

They were shocked to have been let out so quickly, they'd only been in the tunnel for about ten to fifteen minutes! And with the lack of stable reiatsu, they had been sure it would take much longer for them to reach the end of the bridge.

"Aaahh!" Ukitake screamed in fear and clung onto Kenpachi for dear life. Just before they hit the ground though a young voice spoke out of seemingly no where.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru...!"

At that moment a very large and very cold ice dragon cought them in its clutches and carefully lowered them to the ground safely before shattering into ice particles and evaporating.

"Tsk...you guys are so stupid.." Toshiro insulted as he got face to face with Byakuya, and despite Toshiro's advance by one year, the Kuchiki boy was still taller than him. "You guys have the whole soul society in...in...in craziness!" Toshiro shouted rather childishly.

"Tooooshirooooooo!" Rangiku yelled from across the street and smiled happily when she was able to glomp her little captain. "Hmhm, that was a great save Taichou!" She announced, but Toshiro just sighed. "You know, it wasn't easy getting these back." He said as he handed out the zanpakuto, except for Jushiro's.

Byakuya raised a brow and pondered for a moment.

"Why did you come after us? And how did you stop the others?" Byakuya questioned as he clutched his sword. The wind began to pick up a little and brought an icy cold with it. This time of year was always getting cold.

"Tch... I wanna find Ichigo too. And its not easy to grab someone when you're buried in eight feet of snow. Hmph. " The little icy boy said as if it were a stupid thing to ask. "I wanna be big again! I don't wanna have to listen to anyone!"

"Heh...well come on guys..I guess since I'm the oldest I'll be in charge.."Rangiku said, but this instantly set off Byakuya. Kenpachi just stood back and was feeling immensely bored as the boy and girl argued. Toshiro tried to pry the two apart but just ended up in the fight as well. Kenny instead just walked off, carrying little Ukitake along with him on his back.

...

"Kenchi...I want nummies.."Ukitake asked after an hour of wandering around Karakura. He had a bit of a hard time speaking clearly, especially Kenny's name. Some two year old to three year olds are excellent in that area of development, but little Jushiro just wasn't quite there. Still he was much better at it than little Mayuri.

"Yeah...I'm hungry too..." Kenny thought as he walked by a bakery with a glorious wedding cake in the display window. He then looked around and smiled at Jushiro. "Haha...that looks pretty good..."

Ukitake smiled a toothy grin from ear to ear and laughed. "Haha! Cake!"

"Heh..okay. Cake it is.." Kenny smiled and took his sword from it's sheeth (which was as tall as he was) and used the hilt to smash the glass window. Various gasps and screams were heard and people rushed out of the shop in a frenzy, not sure what was happening. Careful not to cut himself on the edges of the window Kenny picked up the cake as best he could but ended up dropping it from the weight, so instead he set down the white haired boy. "Eat up.." He shrugged and looked down at the glass. Using a pie knife that had also been on display, the five year old began taking bites of the delightful wedding cake. Inside it was a soft red velvet and the outside was a deep red and white. definitely a very sought after dessert. As the kids continued to eat, a funny feeling was welling up deep in Zaraki's gut. He smiled hugely as he tilted his head back and licked the frosting off of his fingers.

"...hehehehehehe..." The child chuckled to himself and with each breath he took to breathe, more and more golden reiatsu pulsed from his small body. Ukitake was oblivious to it surprisingly enough, he just continued covering himself in cake whilst trying to get some in his mouth. As well as play with it.

Kenpachi clutched his sword tighter and flash stepped into the shop and began slicing and chopping everything. The store owner ran into the front and screamed hiding down under a display table and dialed the cops on his cell. Kenny was in a complete craze as he braced his reishi overload and brought the shop to ruins. Kenpachi on a sugar high was nearly cataclysmic. However, once he heard the sirens he was at least smart enough to pick up Jushiro and take off. Erupting with boisterous child-like laughter the whole way. Of course, he chopped down every light pole along the way causing the whole west side of the city to have a black out.

...

Storm clouds had been rolling in all day from the east, and Ichigo was just opening his eyes a bit when the faint sound of thunder crept from the distance. He couldn't quite place where he was, who he was, or anything for that matter. His mind was nothing but blank. So he just laid there with half lidded eyes and looked out at the darkening clouds outside his window.

"He's been in there long enough!" A boys voice growled from somewhere unseen.

"Our orders were to let him sleep though..." That was a faint girls voice. Ichigo wanted to know what, or who they were, but at the same time his mind was still so sedated he didn't care about anything.

The peace was bliss as he laid there in the shadowed room with the cloudy light from outside casting a comforting glow. But a part of him was starting to remember. Starting to remember the things that happened before this peace. What was the guys name? He saw the guys face, but...

"Oi! Ichigo! Wake up already!" A massively annoying voice bellowed from outside the room and then it wasn't half a second later that it slammed open. Ichigo was more with the world now as he sat up and fumed with his irritation. "Hehe, hey strawberry, you know if you sleep too much you'll get fat...heh...and you won't get any girls..." The red headed boy snickered evilly as he leaned in nose to nose with the still partially tranquilized shinigami substitute. "Heh, you're almost worse then that moocher friend of y-"

Ichigo send evil vibes to the boy as he grabbed the childs shirt front dangerously. However he did so without ever looking up at him. Jinta was surprised when the visard actually seemed kinda scary. "Brats should learn to keep their mouths shut..." Ichigo growled in an echoed voice as he made his way onto wobbly feet, the boy dangled from Ichigo's grasp on his shirt.

"Uh...J...Jinta..." Ururu stuttered nervously right as Tessai walked in and looked at the sight. Ichigo standing but his head down and his face hidden as he held Jinta by the front of his shirt.

Golden eyes on black peered up at Jinta's dark ones and the man grinned maniacally at the boy.

"Put me down ya damn freak!" Jinta yelled as he squirmed and tried to free himself. Shirosaki simply smirked and tossed the boy aside easily, the child smashed through the wall and crashed into the front room of the shop. Wincing and groaning in pain. Ururu gasped and ran to him and immediately began assessing his condition.

Shirosaki stretched and popped his neck, then stretched out his arms as if he'd slept for years.

"Hmhm...it's good to be back...looks like your friend Ichigo can't control me right now. Heh..." The hollow smiled as he looked on at Tessai.

...

Review if you want another chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! And sorry about cliff hangers but they're fun. Haha. Can I get at least four reviews on this chapter? :D I'll update soon if you leave feedback.

* * *

><p>"Hm...it seems you're the hollow within Mr. Kurosaki..."Tessai noted and stepped into the room. Shirosaki grinned and held his ground. Tessai and the boy looked on at each other for some time before the boy glanced about the room.<p>

"Hm...wonder where my sword is? You wouldn't happen to know would you? After all you being the maid here...perhaps you were tidying up and put it somewhere?.." The hollow suggested and walked closer to the man but smirked when Tessai took a step back. "Oh?...hehe...Scared of me?" Shirosaki inquired as he got even closer and jabbed the older man in the forehead with a cold finger.

"NOW!" Tessai suddenly bellowed and a net flew out of no where in an attempt to capture the deranged teen. However Shirosaki just let out an airy chuckle and dodged easily.

"Really now did you expect me to fall for that?.." He questioned. "Hm...do you really have such little faith in me?" He continued with mock hurt on his face, and put a hand up to cup his chin as if pondering their levels of stupidity. He watched on as Ururu charged down the hall at him and he began to laugh whole heartedly at such a puny child being pit against him.

Shirosaki however, wasn't about to waste his energy on a child, of course it was then that he realized that this 'child' had a kick that could crush his skull easily. He dodged her attacks easily and backed down the hall as he did so.

"Tch...I think I'm growing tired of you..." He said suddenly and moved to attack her back but he was suddenly plunged in pain as what felt like electricity ripped through his body.

"GYAAHHH!" He screamed and writhed as he fell to the floor, when it stopped he lay there numb, panting and in a cold sweat.

Above him stood a very serious looking Kisuke Urahara. In his hand he held a small device. Almost looked like a remote to unlock someones car. But as the golden eyed boy looked up at the man in confusion, hat n clogs smiled innocently.

"Hehe...hello hollow san ^^" He greeted cheerily leaning over him dangling the device on a chain just out of reach.

"Tsk...what the hell is that!" Shirosaki demanded as he got back to his feet and his body pulsed with energy.

"The body you are in is not yours. It belongs to Ichigo. The collar I put on you when you had your back turned will keep you in check. If you cause trouble I will press this button..and your collar will deliver a rather painful few seconds of electricity." Kisuke answered as Shiro tried his hardest to get the damn collar off, but it was metal inside and had an outter leather casing. Inside the collar there were tiny electrode spikes but they were not sharp, and there were twelve of them.

"I wondered if maybe Ichigo's immunity to you would falter after being exposed to the seireitei in it's condition." Urahara added.

Shirosaki was furious at being treated like an animal. In one swing he brought his hands around and gripped onto the front of the shop owners clothing.

"You had this planned?" Shiro concluded as he glared deeply into the mans grey eyes. Kisuke just put on a chibi grin and held up his fan.

"Yep! So be a good little hollow and go back to where you belong. Let Ichigo have his body back...hmhm..." Kisuke smiled much too casually for the current scenario.

"Heh?! Ha! Hahaha! Listen to you giving me orders!" The hollow cackled and used pure reishi to create a sword, inverted white and black. "Shall we?"

Kisuke sighed exasperatedly and fanned himself.

"Ah...hollows...such dominance issues...so...you want to play with my Benehime?...sure. Why not, she doesn't get out much." Urahara acknowledged and drew his zanpakutou. Shiro smiled darkly and began the dance, but, he was greatly confused when he was simply knocked back on his ass. All Kisuke had done was use Benehime's hilt to knock the teen in the forehead, thus sending him backwards. Shiro was growling under his breath for a moment before he looked up at the man who once again stood over him.

"W..what-?"

"Aahh...so you've begun to notice hm?.." Hat n' clogs wondered with a smile as he sheathed his sword and watched Shiro's evaporate. "You see...with that shock collar, it also suppresses your power. If Ichigo is in control though he has full access ^^ now be good hollow san and let Ichigo come back.."

Shirosaki glared evilly but his glare broke into defeat and he sighed and looked down, then back up and gave Kisuke a 'you suck' pout.

"You know...for a shop keeper, you're pretty sharp. " Shirosaki admitted, even he knew Kisuke was freakishly good at solving problems and somehow knowing the answer to everything.

Kisuke just looked down at him beyond the fan and watched as Ichigo's eyes cleared up and became his own again. Kurosaki sighed heavily and rubbed his head, carefully standing up. He looked around realizing he was free again and grinned triumphantly.

"Ha! He showed you good didn't he Shiro! Ya damn bastard!" Ichigo yelled and knocked on the side of his head, looking up as if to see the hollow.

_"Oh shut the fuck up! I could have taken him out! I just didn't wanna get fucking shocked again! So don't get cocky school boy!"_ Shiro yelled from the confines of Ichigo's mind.

"What'd you call me!?"

_"You heard me gingersnap! You couldn't do half the shit you do without me!"_

"Why you son of a-!"

_"Hm...both of you are like children..._"A deeper voice said from within Ichigo's mind.

_"Shut it!"_ Both Ichigo and Shiro retorted.

_"That's another thing strawberry! Your fucken zanpakutou is annoying as hell!_"

Within his mind Zangetsu glared at the white hollow and simply looked away in a 'I'm done here' style.

This pissed off the hollow.

"Shiro! Don't start a fight! If you and Zangetsu start bangin' around I'll get a headache!" Kurosaki screamed and temporarily flailed.

_"Don't turn your pointy ass nose up like you're better than me! You don't even got fucken legs half the goddamn time! What're you going for?! Ghost?! You're a fucken scare crow!"_

_"Hm...coming from the one who's bleach white, I'd say your statement is invalid." Zangetsu said smartly but kept his bland expression._

"ENOUGH!"Ichigo yelled. His head was beginning to throb, he rubbed it and it was then that he noticed Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta were all standing by watching him with faces of complete confusion, concern, and possibly fear as they watched Ichigo end the fight with himself.  
>"Uh...w..what? That was Shiro and Zangetsu arguing. Um..Ya know those- never mind.."<p>

Ichigo didn't see what happened when something hit his face with ridiculous strength and he was sent straight to the ground, Ichigo's first instinct was to fight back but the attacker was gone as soon as it happened.

"That's for throwing me through the wall earlier! My damn arm is broken thanks to you!" Jinta shouted and walked away in a hissy fit. Ichigo sighed heavily figuring he deserved that and got up. No wait, HE DIDN't DESERVE IT SHIRO DID!

_"Haha..." _Shiro chuckled to himself inside Ichigo's mind.

"Shiro I'll hit you so hard when I get my hands on you!" Ichigo bellowed and screamed at seemingly no one.

_"Ha! Really!? Well good! Then you can explain to the asylem why you beat the hell outta yourself!"_

"Uh...Kurosaki kun, how are you feeling?" Kisuke asked as he walked over to the table.

"Not crazy!"

"Hm? I never said you were! I know how annoying merged souls can be ^^" The man answered and then took Ichigo by the wrist and lead him into a back room, right as Uryu walked in, seeing his friend being dragged away he followed even as the others tried to tell him not to.

"Hey Ichigo. What's going on." Uryu asked as he followed without any care.

"Ah Quincy san! Do join us, you may be able to help!" Kisuke replied and once they were in a back room that was well lit, Kisuke stopped and Ichigo yanked his arm away wondering what the hell the retired captain could have wanted by bringing him back here.

"What's your deal hat n' clogs!?"

With that Ichigo went quiet as he looked at Kisuke's expression, he hadn't seen him that serious in quite some time. He bit back his questioning to wait and see if the man would give him some answers.

"Ichigo, I need you to lay down." Urahara stated without any humor, a chill ran up Ichigo's spine, this was weird.

"W...Why?" The boy replied and took a hesitant step back, Uryu looked at the two and was just as confused as Ichigo, and of course this was when the storm really had to hit outside. Lighting crashed every minute or so and the rain pounded at the one window. The whole atmosphere gave the substitute shinigami the creeps.

"Ichigo, I fear you may be very ill. I've been doing some studying since I gave you that tea and put you to sleep, as you walk, you trail a very sweet scent." The blonde man stated, Ichigo wanted to blow him off and call this some stupid trick of his, but...for some reason he just couldn't. Something was up, he could tell by the way the man was looking at him. And the fact that he was using his first name.

"Come on, I'm not sick..." He played off and sighed, annoyed. "I'm gonna go home and check on my sisters. If you find something strange then get back to me on it. I don't want to stay here anymore, Yuzu is afraid of lightning."

"Ichigo..lay down."

The orange haired teen didn't like getting orders from the guy, especially creepy ones.

"Why." He stated firmly. He figured that if the man wanted him to do something strange like that, then he had better have a damn good reason.

Suddenly Kisuke brought his hand out from behind his back and held a little kit, almost looked like a tool box. "I need to draw some samples from you. ^^" The man smiled in his usual manner once again. The hell?! Hat n' Clogs was acting stupid! Did he really expect Ichigo to take him seriously?

"Hell no! I told you I'm not sick dammit!"

"Uryu...if you would.." Kisuke said suggestively and crooked his finger to tell the quincy to go over to his side of the room with him for a moment. The black haired boy looked confused and slightly concerned but did as he was asked, and went over to Kisuke. Ichigo silently fumed when the two turned around and began to have some secret conversation.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled but was ignored and just glared and spun around and grabbed the door to open it but in that instant the once-was captain turned to him and his friend did the same.

"Kurosaki kun, just a moment." The man in green and white said with a smile, Ichigo just growled.

"Pffft...screw you, I'm going home." The substitute shinigami snapped and moved to slide the door open but when he did he was grabbed from behind by Uryu, who was surprisingly strong. "H..Hey! The hell!? Let me go Uryu! What has gotten into you both!"

"Sorry Ichigo, but it's for your own good." Uryu said as he practically tackled Ichigo down. "If you would just let him get the damn samples this wouldn't be a problem!"

"Goddamn it get off!" Ichigo bellowed and knocked the quincy off of him as his body pulsed reiatsu, and as he did one of his eyes became gold and black. Shiro was making a come back. "No! Damn it hollow stop!"

"As I thought..." Kisuke muttered to himself as he watched, he sighed and held his hand up. "Hey, Kurosaki kun.." He said getting said teen's attention and Ichigo glared back at him and tried to focus on him but was fighting for control. Ichigo watched as Urahara revealed what it was he was holding. It was the remote for the shock collar he was wearing. Ichigo had forgotten all about it. Remembering that he definitely wanted it off he threw his hands up to it and starting trying to find a clasp to remove it, but couldn't find one!

"Shiro san, I know you're there too, if you do not stop, I will use this, and you both will be shocked."

"What!?" Ichigo protested. "Don't shock me with that!?" Ichigo flailed, Shiro's hold faltered but he came back. _"Screw you shinigami!" _Shiro retorted. "Are you crazy!? Shiro! Stop! Hat n' clogs, don't do anything stupid, I'll kill you if you-_ shut up Ichigo! Just let me have control and I can get you out of here, and that damn collar off...and I'll kill the guy..._No damn it!"

Kisuke sighed and smiled authoritatively. "You sure you want this Shiro kun? I will use it..."

Shirosaki growled like a demon and continued to take over Ichigo, thought he fought and protested, Ichigo couldn't keep control for some reason. No matter what he did, so his inverted half managed to take over completely.

"Tch...that's better..and I thou-uhn!" Shiro winced and fell to the ground as the collar shocked him in pulses. Uryu panicked and turned to Kisuke.

"What are you doing!? He's not some dog to be punished!My father is the director of the hospital! You could stop his heart with that!" Kisuke simply ignored him though and he continued on.

"Ichigo, if you can hear me still, this is why I need samples from you, I need skin samples and blood samples. You should be realizing now that there is something wrong and You are losing yourself to hollow control."

"Nng!...tch...f...fuck you...I- gaah!...ssss..." Shiro tried but couldn't get Ichigo's body to cooperate long enough to even stand through the jolts. And Kisuke was beginning to worry about Ichigo's health if the hollow didn't stop, he couldn't keep shocking him. Thankfully though, Shiro gave into the torture and hid himself back within the maze of his hosts mind. As Kurosaki regained himself, he winced and shivvered, a cold sweat covered his body and all he wanted to do was sleep. "Dammit...U...Urahara..you...you're really a pain...in the ass."

Seeing that Ichigo was once again 'Ichigo', the old captain of the twelfth squad went to work, Ichigo was too tired now to protest much, though when Kisuke pulled out a needle and three viles, he found a new energy. Urahara and Uryu jumped slightly when Ichigo forced himself to sit up, gasping and trying to shake the white dots from his vision.

"Heh! Not a chance...I'm still, not letting you jab me with anything...I...I...I'll just go...to the hospital..or...see my dad..." He concluded as he pushed his body to stand and began to hobble away, but the blonde shop owner just sighed and in one quick, almost invisible movement, grabbed onto the boys arm and kicked his feet out from under him, sending him straight back to the floor, where he then picked him up and set him on the bed. The orange haired boy coughed having had the wind knocked out of him, and all the little dots were back in his vision.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, as a prior captain in the 13 gotei squads, I forbid you from standing, let alone leaving this room." He said sternly and this caught Ichigo off guard entirely, making him just stop everything and listen. A hint of worry rested on his young features, he'd never been spoken to like that by him. And though he normally would have said 'screw you', this was so sudden and strange that he just decided to see where things brought him.

"All right, tell me whats wrong with me?" The teen began to cooperate and he felt his heart racing a little in what he tried not to believe was fear. Was he actually sick? He swore that if this was some kind of prank he'd kill him. Somehow. Maybe...um..he's pretty strong...hm..

"I need to test you to find out, no sense in worrying if my assumptions are false. Just let me get the samples." Kisuke replied and began cleaning a spot in the crook of Ichigo's elbow. The smell of alcohol and the cold wipe made him shiver and tense up. "Relax your arm..." Ichigo just huffed, being spoken to like a baby was insulting.

"Heh, who knew you had a fear of needles huh?" Uryu teased, but ended up having Ichigo in his face.

"I ain't scared! I...I mean...I just...pssht! it doesn't concern you anyway!"

"Yep, you're scared."

"No I'm not!"

"My calculations say you are. Clean and simple."

"Damn it Uryu I'm not- tch! Ow!" Ichigo winced as Kisuke began drawing the blood.

"Oh Kurosaki kun ^^ It'll be okay..." Urahara comforted, which made Ichigo's blood boil. He knew he was giving him a hard time. The damn guy.

"Seriously!? I'm not freaking scared! I'm fine!"

Uryu pet his head to relax him.

"There, there...it's all gonna be fine."

"DAMN IT STOP THAT YA CREEP!"

Uryu laughed slightly and sighed, sitting back. He watched as Kisuke once again was serious as he finished up filling the viles, and as for a skin sample, all he did for that was take a small razor blade and scrape Ichigo's skin onto a little microscope glass.

"Alright. You rest here Kurosaki kuuuun ^^ Nothing to worry about. I was just giving you a hard time! But stay in bed, you really might have some kind of illness!" The shop owner said, once again his usual chirpy self.

Ichigo didn't even bother in protesting, he was just annoyed. So annoyed he was numb. Like how when you get so pissed off that you simply can't function, can't even move. So instead he just laid there and counted the dots in the ceiling.

As Ichigo laid there though, he heard the tv from the neighbors house whos window was open even though it was pouring rain outside, he could decided to sit up and lean against the wall and look to the left out his own window and listen to what he could pick out. He watched as the screen showed a breaking news bulletin and in the video it showed a famous cake and pastry shop had been demolished by what the public was calling a 'poltergeist'.

"What the-?" Ichigo muttered to himself as he leaned closer to the window to hear better.

_"Police and investigators say they have not found an explanation for the occurrences, following the destruction of the shop, all of south centre street's telephone poles were seemingly cut down by some invisible force. Eye witnesses claim it is the work of government conspiracy workers, poltergeists, and angry gods. More investigating is taking place-"_ The reporter continued but Ichigo had heard enough, knowing he couldn't get out by the front door, he silently opened the window more and took the screen out, then carefully made his way out of the opening. When he did though his stomach sank like a iron brick and he took off like a mad man. All he needed was for Kisuke to tie him to his bed or something, and he knew the man would sense him leave almost immediately.

_"Shitshitshitshitshitshit.."_ He uttered to himself silently without even realizing it as he ran as fast as his body would take him. Once he decided he was a safe distance away (about 11 blocks) he began looking around. And he knew for what, he was gonna find out what poltergeist...or...whatever it was, had done so much destruction. But he had this sinking feeling that it wasn't a ghost, and it wasn't a hollow.

* * *

><p>Hmmmmm Interesting things happening!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn it. Tch..." Ichigo muttered as he ran and found himself getting way too cold. The rain had become snow and he was without a jacket. Silently the teen snuck through his house and into his room. Thankfully Yuzu was napping on the couch in the living room and Karin wasn't home.

"Rukia?..." He questioned and right away his closet door slammed open and he was all but attacked by the woman.

"Where have you been!? It's been weeks!" She yelled but he shut her up by hushing her and waving his hands.

"Shut it! Where's Kon? I need my body back." Ichigo said and it was then that 'ichigo' walked through the bedroom door and looked up and was more than happy to see Ichigo.

"Thank God! How long had you planned to trap me with your sisters?! Karin hits me all the ti-" Kon ranted but didn't get the chance to finish before Ichigo slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Stop yelling! Yuzu is asleep." He scolded. "Now cough it up! I've been in soul form long enough..."

With this Kon looked horrified and backed up, it was quite the struggle as rukia held him down and Ichigo managed to pull the mod soul from his body. It was good to be back in his own skin. And he was in a sense of relaxation until he caught scent of himself. Instantly he covered his nose.

"Aw! When the hell was the last time you took a shower!?" Kurosaki snapped and felt his hair which thankfully wasn't too oily.

"I wasn't about to see you naked! I don't roll that way!"

"Tch...crap. Rukia, if hat n clogs shows up keep him busy. He can't catch me right now.."

Rukia looked up at him and raised a brow in complete confusion. Her dark eyes stared him down as she waited for an explanation.

"Look I'll explain later. Theres a chance that the kid captains are here in Karakura and raising hell. I gotta get a shower but then I gotta go find them."

Ichigo grabbed a few new clean clothes to wear from his dresser and quickly trotted down to the bathroom where he hopped in the shower after getting the water going. Not really caring about the temperature.

...

"Alright, if your coming with me then lets go now." Ichigo said as he threw a coat on and headed downstairs, Rukia quick on his heals.

With pep in his step the strawberry grabbed a pen and jotted a quick note down on a piece of paper for Yuzu. It explained that he was going to a friends house and would be back soon.

Ichigo and Rukia made their way together out the front door and into the street.

"How do you know they're here?" She asked and the two went into a run and kept their senses up.

Ichigo sighed and took on an exasperated expression. "Well, lets just say the news this morning caught my attention. "

...

Back in soul society little Mayuri was having a good time. He'd made a new friend which he'd been playing with for the past four hours. Another captain had fallen victim to the chemical which was circulating through the air. This time it hit none other than Soi Fon. She was now a little girl around four years old and had similar hair to what she'd already had but her two long braids were missing. Despite her position as captain of one of the more...erm...strict, squads, she was very sweet and enjoyed playing with little Kurotsuchi.

...

"Tch...I can't believe you guys fought for so long. Hmph. You got dirt on my clothes." Rangiku complained as she walked along side the others.

"Rangiku chan, I think we should get some coats. It's too cold out here." Unohana shivered as she snuggled up to Byakuya as they walked. Toshiro however was in a not so suprisingly good mood as the blizzard went on.

"I don't know what your guys' problem is..this weather is awesome!" The white haired boy chimed as he danced around in the snow and every now and then made snow angels. Completely unphased by the freezing temperatures.

"Hey!" A voice sounded suddenly and the group of little ones turned around. "Just as I thought! You kids did come here after all. You know your lucky you didnt get caught between dimensions!" Ichigo snapped and ran right up to them. Huffing and making foggy clouds of breath as he did so. Unohana, Toshiro and Rangiku all hugged him around the waist, and he sighed. He wanted so much to be furious with them but they were so innocent! He knew he had to punish them though at some point. They could have died! Byakuya glared and stuck his tongue out at the orange haired teen though and this instantly set the strawberry off. In one movement he broke free of the others and went to grab onto the boys arm and give him a good 'talking to' but as he did Rukia stepped in front of him and blocked him!

"Uh..R...Rukia..?"

The woman seemed very serious but collected. She looked down at her big brother who'd been turned into a child.

"Since he's my brother I will be the one to deal with him. It is my responsibility as one of the Kuchiki clan." She said and all Ichigo could do was put on a 'really?' face.

"Yeah, yeah alright. Come on kids, I guess you're coming to my house. Oh, hey where's-gyaa!?" Ichigo called out at the end of his sentence. Something sharp just stabbed him in the back of his left leg! In a confused state he reached back much to his embarrassment and plucked a little dart from just below his behind.

"The hell-?" He started as he looked it over but began to get a little off balance.

"I..Ichigo!" Rukia called out and watched as he fell to his knees and then ultimately all the way to the ground on his side. However his eyes were open but he seemed to be frozen stiff.

"R...Ruki..a..." He tried but it was hard to speak. Just then none other than Jinta darted out of his hiding place and ran over to the group. Not long after, Ururu did the same. The boy held some kind of little gun in his small hand and held a triumphant smirk.

"Heh, Urahara says you've been bad. Heh..." The boy teased and then tied a well knotted rope around the teens upper body just in case.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Rukia protested and wondered why the hell Kisuke would have them do this, but then she remembered what Ichigo had said to her back at the house.

"Scatter...senbonzakura..." A little voice came but as he did Tessai seemingly came out of no where are grabbed the childs arm.

"No need for that captain Kuchiki..." He said and swiftly picked the boy up and handed him to Rukia, then the group made they're way to Kisuke's.

"Heheheh..." Ichigo laughed in an echoed voice and they all recognized it instantly. " Looks like it's my turn again..." Shirosaki said as he looked on at Tessai who'd been carrying him.

"Uh...Th...That's not Ichigo!" Rukia panicked but before she could too much the man beside her spoke.

"Not to worry. Kisuke has given me this..." Tessai said as he held up a little remote on a chain with a jingle. Shirosaki instantly faltered and pouted slightly with a mencing glare.

"Tch..." He spat and simply remained quiet.

"Not to worry miss Kuchiki, as long as I have this, the hollow within Mr. Kurosaki will remain docile.

"What?!" She questioned. "A docile hollow?!"

The man nodded with a sigh.

"If he acts up, I can press this button and his collar gives him an initial 15,000 volts and then pulses with about 1,500 volts. He should be civilized long enough to get home."

Rukia was dumbfounded. How barbaric! Putting that on Ichigo. She'd have to get a damn good reason from Kisuke about this one.

...

"Aahhh!" Jushiro screamed, he was freezing cold and crying which made it worse. The blizzard was pretty bad, and Kenpachi was doing all he could to make it better. He decided he knew what he had to do, for Ukitake's sake.

*knock, knock, knock*

Kenny rapped on the door a few times, it was a few seconds later that it opened, and the boy looked up to see a very suprised, but then very calm Urahara Kisuke.

"Come inside Kenpachi." The retired captain welcomed and brought the two half frozen boys into the nice warm shop. Kisuke took them into the guest room and let Kenny get into some of Jintas warmer clothes. He took the young toddler Ukitake with him and took him to a bath where he could warm him up in some leuk warm water. Didn't want to heat him up too fast, the water to Jushiro felt good though, even though to any one else it probably would have felt cold.

"Hmhm, my, my...such troublesome little things you children are." The shop owner chuckled as Kenpachi walked in, fully dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. The boy suprised Kisuke though when he stepped into the bathroom and snuggled into the man, seeking the warmth and comfort he had to offer.

...

Review! If you want updates!


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry it's been so long since I updated. Lots of family things happened over the course of the last few weeks. My grandpa had to go to a hospital in a different state for a major heart surgery and it was up to me to take care of everyone here. :) Hopefully I can keep you guys updated on this story now. Enjoy! And review!

…

Nothing was said surprisingly enough. Kisuke was sitting at the usual table sipping his tea, and thinking about the events of the day. Thankfully it was evening now, and the two shrunken captains were asleep in the spare room. Ukitake had a slight fever, which he was paying close attention to. At least in his young state he wasn't the sickly man he'd been before. He wondered if he would be terminally sick once again when he returned to normal. Kenpachi hadn't said a word since he'd showed up at Kisukes. All he did was stay quiet and nod 'yes' or 'no' to anything the retired captain asked him.

But they were asleep now, and that was good. With slightly wind burned faces, they needed their rest.

"Hey boss, we're back.." Jinta said suddenly and opened the front door, the group of miscreants walked in, and the first thing Kisuke noticed other than the little captains and Rangiku was that Ichigo was fast asleep in Tessai's arms. A strange sight for sure.

"Urahara san, what's the meaning of this?" Rukia asked and made sure Toshiro, Byakuya, Unohaha, and Rangiku were all safely inside the shop.

"Shh...the boys are asleep." The shop owner replied and gestured for the group to sit down at the table. "So, you captains feeling well? It's been quite the adventure hasn't it."

Toshiro simply stayed quiet, but the others sort of pouted. Kisuke could see they were a little grumpy, probably tired from the days activities. The storm rattled the world outside, and the wind could be easily heard whipping around as inches of snow layered the frozen ground.

"Urahara kun I'm hungry. The old man promised us dinner." Rangiku said and sat down beside her miniature captain.

"Hahaha, of course. ^^" Urahara smiled and stood but as he did a faint groan was heard and the group looked up at the man holding Ichigo. The boy stirred and began to open his eyes. They were about to say hello but then noticed that it wasn't him who was waking. It was Shiro. His golden orbs were hard to mistake.

"Mm...the hell? Why am I...?" Shirosaki questioned as he glanced at his hands seeing that he was in control of Ichigo's body.

"Uh..hey! Let Ichigo come back hollow!" Rukia shouted but was only 'shh'd' by Kisuke who walked over to the teen.

"Shirosaki..why is Ichigo not here with us?" Hat n' clogs asked in a serious tone, and gave the hollow a stern stare.

What should have been Ichigo slightly panicked and waved his hands in defense.

"W..wait! I.I don't know! I didn't mean to do this!" Shiro plead, Rukia and Kisuke were both rather shocked to see the normally malicious and dark hollow in a panic. He looked like Ichigo, the only difference was his eyes. They clearly belonged to Shiro.

"Hm..Tessai, if you would." Kisuke said and his loyal servant set the boy down on the floor and handed the little collar remote to the previous captain of research and development.

When Shiro saw it he nearly panicked again and leaned away from them.

"W...wait! Gyaaa! D..Don't use that! Really I can't go back! I don't know why! It's like Ichigo isn't there!" Shirosaki panicked and waved his hands and scooted away on the floor.

Byakuya stood up suddenly and went over to Shiro in Ichigo's body and looked scared almost.

"G..Give nii-san back hollow." The boy demanded and hesitantly took hold of the teens shirt front. "G...Give him back!" He yelled and made to hit the young man but his hand was caught by Rukia's stronger one.

"Byakuya, please sit down. We're trying to figure out how to get to Ichigo. Behave yourself." She commanded but was soft knowing he'd been looking up to Ichigo for a while now. Even if he'd never admit it.

Surprisingly the little Kuchiki obeyed and sat down as Tessai left and brought out some fish and rice meals. It was relatively quick and easy and Kisuke had already had it made for them. Silently the children began to eat, well, scarf. They acted as though they were famished. Which was interesting for souls. What was also interesting was that they needed living world food. Perhaps that would be an important detail when creating the antidote to this mishap.

Shirosaki was in a slight panic, it was one thing to take over Ichigo and have all of his and the boys power, but it was like he was powerless. Even with the collar he knew that his powers were completely gone. As if he were just a normal person without any Shinigami powers.

"S..Something is wrong here. The damn idiot won't respond to me." Shiro huffed and shook his head. "I..I can't take this! This damn body is so stiff! It's completely vulnerable and weak!"

"Relax." Kisuke commanded suddenly and sat down at the table with the others. "I expected something like this would happen. Not quite this fast, but never the less. Ichigo's genetic make up is having a devastating reaction to the chemicals he was subject to in the Seireitei."

"What?!" Shiro flailed and sort of yanked on his limbs as if to escape. "L..Let go of me!" He screamed as he fell backwards and after hitting the floor just laid there exasperated. "Uhhhhggg..." He groaned.

Kisuke raised a brow and sighed, sipping his tea once more.

"Hm..so, I have six little souls that belong in the soul society, and are supposed to be adults, and now I have a hollowfication gone wrong. Hm..What to do, what to do.." The man pondered and stared down at the table, thinking of possible solutions.

...

Sorry it's so short this time, hard to do much with a kid hanging on your arm. :) I promise the next chapter will be much longer. :) review! Updates should be more regular again from now on.


	14. Chapter 14

Several hours had gone by and the moonlight from outside peered in the window of the room that all of the child captains were sleeping in. Which were, Toshiro, Rangiku (who of course was not a captain) Byakuya, Unohana, Kenpachi, and little Ukitake who seemingly had a cold, though his fever had broke.

"GYA!¡! No way!" Shiro flailed and clung onto the kitchen window sill for dear life. It kept Tessai from being able to drag him away to get testing from the shop owner Kisuke Urahara.

"Please cooperate Hollow-San. It won't hurt a bit! ^^" Hat n' Clogs smiled innocently as he held a clip board to take notes on. It seemed the storm had settled a little outside but the wind still whipped around angrily and could easily be heard from indoors.

"No! Ichigo wouldn't be okay with this so why should I?!" The hollow screamed in protest but right as he thought maybe he had some leeway the sink busted loose from the counter and went crashing into him and thus knocked him into Tessai. With a grunt and a moan Shirosaki forced himself to stumble to his feet and take off, with precision he managed to dive out the front door and make a break for it.

"Tch! Shit! S'fucking cold!" He hissed as the wind embraced him and he ran and ran until he made it to a 24/7 mart and ran it. Huffing for air he ran to the bathroom for extra security and locked the door. Finally feeling like he could breathe he slid down the door and took in a massive breath, then let it out.

"Man...I...-huff- ...I can't do this...TEME! DAMMIT GINGERSNAP WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He snapped and then just leaned his head back to rest. A human body sure got tired fast. Especially with no special abilities.

Suddenly an eerie voice was heard from somewhere unseen, it was extremely quiet and gave Shiro the chills. With a heavy gut he stood and looked around. But this was a single man bathroom, he was the only one there! Thinking maybe he was just being paranoid he went to the little sink and turned on the water and splashed his face a few times with it.

"Oh Hollow-Saaaaaaaaaaann..." The quiet voice called again and cracked.

"Yeeeeeeeekkk! I swear I'll never take over Ichigo again!" Shiro stated and took off out of the little bathroom. However when he ran he only made it to the front aisle of the store before a jolt of electricity attacked him, and he once again remembered that god awful collar. Not a second passed before the possessed boy fell to the tile floor in a disarranged heap.

"O...okaokayokayokay!" He whimpered and the shocking stopped.

"Tsk, tsk...such a naughty kid..." A voice said from above him and Shiro looked up confused.

"W...what? Y..you're insane!" The boy growled and peered up at a 'stranger' with blonde hair, wearing a police hat and uniform and a thick, dramatic(so obvious it was painful) fake black mustache. And the man who was beside him was a huge man in a black suit and wore thick black sun glasses. Again, obvious.

"Is everything okay officer?!" The cashier panicked and locked the register and stared at the group of bad Thespians. The 'police officer' nodded reassuringly.

"Oh yes, yes this is a bad egg here. A real delinquent. He was going to rob your store! I saw him as a suspicious person from my squad car! Hahaha good thing Karakura has such dependable deputies!"

The man behind the counter smiled hugely in admiration and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for your hard work!" The cashier said and Shiro flailed to his feet and jabbed a finger at Kisuke while glaring in disbelief at the cashier.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! THATS SO FA-MMMFFFFMHHM!" Shiro had begun to rant and reveal the officers disguise but the man in the suit threw a hand over his mouth preventing him from breathing let alone talking.

"Hmhm ah-ah-ah...let's be a good boy and not get into anymore trouble..." The 'officer' warned in a way you would to a child. But as he did he smiled and held up a little clicker on a chain and a warning glint in his eye. "Hmhmhm..."

Shiro's stomach sank and he smiled sheepishly.

"S...shrr ffing..." The hollow gave in in a muffled voice at the risk of his currently 'not electrocuted' self.

"Hmhm let's go my faithful assistant."

"Right away wonderfully selfless officer!" The man replied and carried Shirosaki out after flipping him up over his shoulder. At this point the hollow just got mad and squirmed and flailed trying to get away but without his power or strength he was like a child against a beast. There was no escape.

...

"Maaake it stoooop!" A red headed shinigami liuetenant begged as he clutched at his own head.

Kira and Hisagi darn near tackled him, and by him meaning Renji.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO LET HIM EAT UKITAKE'S STASH OF STRAWBERRY CANDY!" They bellowed in sync. Little Mayuri was screaming, Isane had given the one year old a thorough evaluation and simply concluded that he had one hell of a belly ache.

"I swear I didn't do it! I told ya! I don't even know where the hell he got the damn candy!" The hot headed shinigami retorted, little Soi-Fon just laid on the floor covering her ears and a pained look on her face. She had a belly ache too, from the same candy but she wasn't about to cry over it.

_(Meanwhile elsewhere in the Seireitei, a little pink haired, sweet as pie lieutenant smiled and hummed a cute little tune as she popped strawberry candies into her mouth. She had been so kind as to even share the candy with others! If only Kenny were there to share them too..) Back to the problem at hand..._

"Oh ya!?" Hisagi said just to have a come back.

"What the hell were you doing when they were eating the stuff?!" Kira threatened and sighed in annoyance and went over to Mayuri and picked him up out of the make shift play pen. Renji scratched his head and began to explain,

"W...well...I might have dozed off...for a few minutes. But I-"

"IDIOT!"

Suddenly some little whimpers were heard and the three turned around and followed the sound out the door and peered out. It could barely be heard over the little scientists cries.

The sound made young Soi Fon have a twinkle of curiosity in her eyes and so she got up and squeezed through the group at the door and ran into the dark hallway. It was a few seconds later that she came back carrying a very adorable little ball of fur. Half fox, half human.

"...K...K...Komamura...sama..." The three stuttered and nearly fainted. The girl was having a blast petting the boy/k9 hybrid on the head. Kira sighed with exhaustion and handed the still crying Kuro baby to Hisagi and took the infant Komamura from the girl.

"Puppy!"SoiFon smiled hugely and followed the others back into the room. It was then that a voice cleared and the head captain himself along side Shunsui arrived at the door and walked in.

...

"Urahara, have you been able to locate Ichigo's soul anywhere within Shiro?" Rukia asked with a face of worry, though she tried to hide it. But there aren't many things you can hide from Kisuke.

She had caught the man off guard as he was jotting down some notes.

"Uh, Kuchiki San, you should really be resting, it's almost dawn.." The man replied with a gentle smile. The room smelled of coffee, which meant a lot because Kisuke was a tea guy. He must have been exhausted.

"Sorry, I haven't been able to sleep. Do you think Ichigo is still there somewhere?"

The man gestured for her to sit down and took a tea cup from the table center and poured some in for her.

"No need to worry just yet Rukia. If Ichigo wasn't still there somewhere his body would be completely consumed by the hollow. Because there would be nothing for the soul to hollowficate to."

The woman sighed hugely in relief.

"That's good." She smiled and sipped her tea. It had definitely been a long road with this outbreak of ridiculous.

"If that eased your mind a little then you should go back to sleep. Don't worry." Kisuke said and grinned standing up to take his thoughts from the paper and put them to better use. The dark haired shinigami looked flustered for a moment but then nodded, probably worrying that she was keeping him from his work.

"Uh, y..yeah. Sorry. Thank you for the tea." She replied and took the cup with her back to the room.

"Hm...at this rate we will lose Ichigo and our Captains.." The shop keeper muttered to himself. With a heavy sigh Kisuke set down his papers and his tea and opened up the hatch that opened up into the massive training ground below his shop.

"Mmm..." Shiro moaned from the ground where he lay looking half dead.

"Oh? No more attacks? Hm, I guess you must have noticed how human bodies work. They don't have power reserves hmhm, if you over work them they drop." Kisuke informed and Shirosaki just looked up at him with a pathetic expression. The retired captain looked serious once more and lifted the teen onto his shoulder and left the training Field.

...

Review for updates! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, you are all very diligent about reviewing! Thank you :) The more the better! I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas this year by the way!

...

Yamamoto stood before the group of lieutenant shinigami along with Kyoraku. What had he said? No way.

"It's true, If I cannot find a cure for our captains, Soul Society will be shut down." The old man said with weary, it seemed he was at a loss as well.

"B..But research and development has been trying day and night without rest to find the antidote. They took off where Captain Kurotsuchi left. Even the medical staff with squad four have been trying. " Kira stated with disbelief at what head captain had said just moments ago.

Soi Fon was currently preoccupied with playing with a fox human hybrid by the name of Komamura. It was hard to tell the age of someth- erm..someone, like Komamura. But he was small, and he was young, that much was for sure.

"If we shut down Soul Society, then all of the souls coming in will be lost in the valley of screams between Soul Society and the living world, they'll become blanks."

"There is very little else we can do. We cannot allow Soul Society to be as vulnerable as it is now. If we shut down, and put a locked barrier around the whole of the Soul world, then we can rest assured that no threats can get in. No matter how much fire power they possess." Yamamoto explained and rested on his staff/cane.

Renji noticed the glance that Kyoraku sent the head captain after he said that, and he chose this moment to speak up.

"Do, you guys mean Aizen?" Renji asked after a minute or so of silence, and the group looked to him without much expression.

Yamamoto simply closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sosuke Aizen is the greatest threat to us at this moment in time, there is no way we can know if our current situation has leaked and made it to his ears. If he were to come at a moment like this..." He paused for a moment and opened his aged eyes once more. "Soul Society would fall."

"W..Well what can we do?" Hisagi asked and looked down at the children. Finally little Mayuri had stopped his crying, and was temporarily distracted by what Soi Fon continued to call a 'puppy'.

"I have one more plan, it is my last. I will let you know the details when the time is right. For now, wait." Head Captain said and promptly began to leave but as Kyoraku went to follow him, the old man put a hand on his pupils shoulder and stopped walking. Shunsui was shocked at this movement, it wasn't usual that the Head Captain made gestures of emotion. "Stay here." The old man said, and Shunsui was confused but did as his sensei instructed.

...

Morning at Urahara's shop was hectic, but not as bad as it could have been. Jushiro was feeling better, so at least they were spared his crying. Currently the group of misfits were seated around the little table and also in different corners of the room while they ate their breakfast. Tessai had been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off to try and serve everyone, while taking care of the things that already needed to be taken care of. Now that everyone was seated and seemingly content, things were a little more relaxed. However, it had taken a little time to figure out the 'safe zones' of the kids. Rangiku and Toshiro had to be separated, Byakuya and Kenpachi had to be separated, and Jushiro sat beside Shiro because he quote, 'wanted to be by Ichi-nii san.' And there was hell to pay if they tried to pry the little silver haired boy away from his adopted older brother/father. Thankfully Unohana was content sitting wherever there was an open space, and she rarely spoke much. Of course, she was the one that sort of freaked Shirosaki out. She was like the calm before the storm...all the time.

"So, Shiro. Any word from Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she took a bite, she more or less just picked at it though. This wasn't really a great time to hold an appetite.

The boy with golden eyes simply glared.

" I told you, I will tell you when he DOES!" Shiro snapped which made Ukitake laugh for some reason. "Oh shut up shrimp..." Laughter again. "Uuuhhg."

Kisuke sipped his tea as usual, he seemed to just be watching and absorbing all of what was happening. Last night had been long, after they had hauled Shiro back to the shop, Kisuke had tried to study him and do some research but the hollow wouldn't allow it even for a second. So when a fight broke out and the hollow wanted to fight, even though he had no special abilities, Kisuke had gotten fed up and put him down in the training grounds to let it out. Which he had. Shiro had done everything in his power to get out and fight and raise hell. But after four hours of constant chaos and fighting, he finally brought Ichigo's body to it's limits. And Shiro could no longer fight, he instead collapsed and laid there for a while until Kisuke had gone down and picked him up. The sort of 'time-out' worked though, since then Kisuke was able to control him fairly well without using his shock collar. Instead he could hold up the key to the door that opened up into the training fields. Which tended to straighten him out.

"...hmph..."Rukia steamed, ever since they got up the two had been butting heads. Bad. It was starting to drive everyone crazy. Thankfully the shop owner managed to keep things from exploding and having untimely deaths in his home.

"Hmph...can't you just kill the damn hollow with your purification technique...that would force that idiot Ichigo to come back right?..."Toshiro asked with a bit of an attitude. Shiro growled at the boy and wanted nothing more than to throw the kid in the river, but knew he wouldn't do it in time before someone would stop him.

"Hmhm..now now Hitsugaya kun, lets be friendly. And no, that wouldnt work. Ichigo went through hollowfication, meaning he cannot be separated at the soul from Shiro. And I tried to knock him into soul release but it was still Shiro who was in control. "

The whole group seemed to emanate gloom but they were brought out of their stupor when a knock at the door sounded. Curiously Kisuke stood and went to answer it, and when he opened the door he was shocked by who stood before him. Shirosaki's heart nearly skipped a beat when he sensed the familiar spiritual pressure. In a nervous gesture the boy scooted behind Rukia and gave her a sheepish smile when she glowered at him.

"Head Captain Yamamoto. What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here, well...ever. Hmhm..please come in. Excuse the limited space, as you can see this has become Kisuke's home for misfits." Urahara said with a kind smile and allowed the older man to walk in.

Rukia immediately stood and bowed as did Byakuya, but they were the only two out of the group who did.

"So what brings you to my humble abode hm?" Kisuke started, though he had anticipated the captains arrival, well...not really him, but he expected a visit from either him or Shunsui if the man hadn't fallen to the virus.

"Kisuke Urahara. As you know, Soul Society is in a crisis.."Yama-san said and the banished captain smiled.

"As usual right?"Kisuke tried to joke but only received a half way annoyed stare from his superior. The shop owner sort of just chuckled a bit."J..Just a mood lifter..." He added to save himself from the disapproving gaze.

"I have come here to seek your assistance with this issue. I imagine you have been hard at work with it already." Old man Yama continued and gave warning glances to the little captains who had somehow evaded his entire task force to come there. Some of the little group shuddered but Unohana and Rangiku pulled down an eye lid and stuck out their tongues at him. Of course Rukia quickly smacked them on their heads to reprimand.

"You want my help? Hm..."

Yamamoto stood in silence for a time as the kids finished their plates and Tessai collected them.

"It is your duty as a shinigami Captain."

"Woah, woah...you've got it all wrong. My days as a captain are over, you made quite sure of that. Head captain. Hmhm..." Kisuke replied in a smart alec way but still with his usual professional air.

"..."

Kisuke and Yamamoto seemingly had a silent death glare battle, but of course Kisuke wore his common half smile the whole time.

"What do I get out of it hm?" Kisuke pushed and he could see the irritation in the mans eyes.

"Your arrogance will be the end of you..."

The shop owner put a dramatic hand up to his ear and pretended to be daft.

"Oh?...What was that sama?...A death threat? Oh no you see, if you killed me...Soul Society would be left to the defence of the medical force."

Again the silent lightning strikes travelled between them.

"...if you assist Soul Society..."

"Go on..."

"Your banishment will be permanently lifted.."

"And there it is. ^^ You know that's a great offer, I will begin my work immediately. Of course...this little shop is a little lacking..."

The old man sighed and raised his voice a touch.

"You may have access to all you need within the Research and Development Lab."

Kisuke dropped his dramatic act and the corner of his mouth lifted in a slight grin."Thank you Head Captain Sama." He said and slightly bowed. With that the old man turned to leave but a muffled "Childish terror.." was heard as the head captain left.

...

...review!


End file.
